Fire and Void
by Askaroth
Summary: In the Alvarez Empire, they are known as the Devourer and the Wizard Hunter, as well as two of the most powerful shields of the emperor. Both with a tragic past with dragons. Both with a mission. Infiltrate the Kingdom of Fiore and destroy the Magic Council. Will they succeed in their mission? Will Fairy Tail Stop them? Why is one of them a creature as ancient as the dragons?
1. The mission

**FIRE AND VOID**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only my oc´s. And I have permission for using that cover image from Blazbaros. Go and check his DeviantArt account.**

 **In the Alvarez Empire, they are known as the Devourer and the Wizard Hunter, as well as two of the most powerful shields of the emperor. Both with a tragic past with dragons. Both with a mission. Infiltrate the Kingdom of Fiore and destroy the Magic Council. Will they succeed in their mission? Will Fairy Tail Stop them? Why is one of them a creature as ancient as the dragons?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

Two hooded figures in black walked through a long and luxurious corridor decorated with crimson carpets, porcelain pots and lots of pictures hanging from the walls. One of them was whistling a cheerful tune while the other remained in silence. The first one was quite peculiar. Under the cloak that reached the floor, was a large and thick snake tail with red and black scaled rings.

The general had requested for the presence of both of them in the palace of Vistarion and they had answered the call as soon as possible.

"Do you think that he missed us?" Asked with hope and cheerfulness the one with the snake tail. The voice was a feminine one, soft and sweet.

"I doubt that he had order us to finish the mission immediately to come to drink an expensive tea." Answered the other in a cold and calm voice.

"Why the long face Master? We finished the job with no casualties nor collateral damage to the city" Her dark blue eyes shined under the hood. She looked worried for the wellbeing of her companion.

The man on her left showed a pair of dark emerald eyes, lock bear with moustache and shoulder length black wavy hair. He had his gaze fixed on the door at the end of the corridor. "That´s the problem. The last five hunts have been nothing more than imbeciles that couldn´t make me sweat. I have already told you that I despise weakness." He complained to his partner with a little exasperation in his voice.

"Maybe today it ´ll be different. Let's trust that the next job ´ll give us a road of danger and strong and delicious enemies." Once she said that she started drooling.

"It´s food the only thing you think off?" He asked. Now more calmed than before.

When they opened the door, they reached a great room with a lot of shelves full of books and strange looking objects. In the middle, was a table made of white cedar wood with a displayed map of Ishgar. Several meters behind it was a beautiful marble throne, full of carved runes and pictures. All the place was lighted by a giant chandelier made of golden glass. On the throne, an old man waited patiently for them. His magic power was extremely powerful to the point that a normal person would have struggle to breath in the presence of this man. But the two newcomers didn´t have that problem. Their magic power combined seemed enough to defy it. His hair and beard were long and thick. He was wearing a silver tunic that reached below his knees and black boots. In his hand, he was holding a wooden staff.

They bowed in front of the old man and made a reverence.

"Vladimir Von Teskalorius, The Wizard Hunter. Awaiting orders, General.

"Crystal Balkran, The Devourer. At your service, August-sama.

"I know that both of you have been busy this last month." He said in a kind tone. "The two of you have made an excellent job exterminating those traitors and silenced the rumors of rebellion. Now the capital and all the empire can sleep well tonight and many more to come.

"All for the sake of our Majesty" They said at the same time.

"Come, mi pupils. I have a new mission for the two of you. And I am sure that this one will be of your liking" He told them as he walked out of the room. The three remained silent while they were walking through the corridors of the palace. Ten minutes later, they reached a room with no windows, one entrance and walls made of grey blocks of stone. The floor was full of magic circles and a small pedestal holding a black orb on top.

"August-sama, this is…" The girl tried to speak but was cut off by the old man.

"The teleporter my little snake, yes. I will explain everything now if you don't mind". Vladimir just nodded. Crystal only watched expectantly for the General to talk. "You will travel to the kingdom of Fiore and infiltrate one of these popular guilds to stay undetected. Once you are settled, investigate the Magic Council. I want you to know all their secrets, their strength. I want a list of their weapons. The satellite Canon Etherion was a huge problem during the last attempt of invasion. Incapacitate or destroy it. And when you find a chance, obliterate the heads of the Council. Without them, Fiore will be vulnerable to our power. The gears of war are spinning again, my pupils. And both of you will have the privilege of handing the heads of our enemies for its Majesty in a silver plate"

"I´m going to need a lot of lacrimas for this" He said as he grinned madly while creating a mental list of tools and things to take in this mission.

"If we are going to Fiore, I´ll need to take my armor, a huge amount of jewels and my sword". She put a finger under her chin trying to think for something else to add to her list.

"Everything that you need is already waiting for you in your bedrooms. Take them and return immediately" Ordered August.

"Yes, General" They bowed and went to look for their belongings.

Vlad´s room was the living mirror of a trophy collector. Old looking artifacts and ancient weapons were exposed on the wall. All of them emanated an aura of hate and dead each time the Wizard Hunter entered the room. A feeling that he loved in his wretched and sinister mind. Each trophy had been taken from the hands of dying men and women and turned into the executer weapon. Because he knew that his last objective was weak and he didn´t like to bring common weapons, he just read a book of re-equip magic and left the rest to Crystal. In the middle of the room, a big and heavy looking black trunk was waiting for him. When he opened it, he grinned.

"You know me well, August. You even put the new lacrimas that I asked for. Let´s see… modified long range rifle, check. High velocity magic bullets, check. Iron explosive bullets, check. Wrist gun, winter cape, lost magic book, looks fine. Some clothes and… where are the jewels? Mmmh, can´t have everything it seems". Pulsing a button on the lock the trunk started to shrink until it became the size of a dice. He put it inside the pocket of his black pants. He took off his traveling cloak and searched for his favorite armor. It was a black breastplate with dozens of names written in white and dark grey gauntlets of steel with red gems on the knuckles. After he took a long black cape with white flames on the bottom he left the room back to the teleporter.

Crystal´s room was still the same mess that she saw before leaving one week ago. All her shirts and bras were laid over her gigantic bed. Her room was plain normal. Shelves, sofas a table and a fireplace occupied the rest of the space. Hanging on the wall over the fireplace, was a colossal sword made of a dark metal and full of crimson veins like molten lava. Written on the handle one could read _'When Ishgar and the sky are torn apart, fear the beast with the fire heart'._ She dropped the cloak in a corner, letting her long dark orange hair free. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the picture of a red and golden snake crushing a human skull with its fangs, on top of it she had a sleeveless red waistcoat with dark flames on the bottom half and a black skirt covering the part where her human skin mixed with her scales.

She started to throw pillows and clothes everywhere while she grunted the same question over and over again. "Where is it? I know I left it here the last time." After searching without luck and scratching her head trying to remember, her gaze reached the nightstand, and then she scowled. The thing that she had been searching for was there with a note under it, in which it was written:

 _Crystal_

 _Here is your red trunk. Again, you left it on the washer with your dirty clothes. All your personal belongings are here, including your armor and the sheath for your tail as well. I also included the sweats and the money. We both know what happens if the last one falls in the hands of Vlad._

 _Take care. August._

"Ahh, August-sama. You know me so well" She put the red dice between her breast for safe keeping and because she didn´t have pockets. Then she lifted the great sword single handed like it didn´t weight a thing and slithered through the corridor.

The Wizard Hunter and the Devourer returned to the teleporter. August was watching, and looked pleased. "Fast and always to the point. I wish that the rest of the Spriggans where this dedicated"

"Most of them just follow orders because they know what´s better for them. After all,… Who would dare to challenge the Calamity and the Scarlet Despair?" Said Vlad solemnly.

"True. Not even we can defeat August-sama and Irene by ourselves." Added Crystal.

"Do not underestimate yourselves. You are still young and can get better. The magic that you wield can defeat even the most fearsome mages. Now… get in position and remember your mission." August positioned himself outside the magic circles. Vlad and Crystal remained next to the black orb. Once the old general of the Spriggans started to chant the spell, the dark sphere turned white and the magic circles became purple. After a blinding light and what it sounded like a thunder, the next thing they knew was that they were falling.

* * *

 **Author´s notes: First thing first. English is not my main language. If you like it and know to read in Spanish you can look my other story if you don't want to wait for me to translate it. Also if you see some grammar mistakes please tell me so I can correct it.**

 **Second: This story is set just before the Phantom Lord Arc. I plan to go through all the manga if possible. I will change some things but I will stick to canon. Not interested in other character pairings except my Oc´s. Maybe you can help me later to decide if there´s going to be something between them and the others.**

 **Third: First story so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. New Ghost and New Fairy

**Fire and Void**

 **Martyn: How´s about Natsu bites Crystal´s tail at one point?**

 **Askaroht: Dude, I can´t stop laughing at the idea. I need to do it soon.**

 **Crystal: I don't like that but if I can get him back… So, to change subjects, are we going to have some romance with the guild members? /(°O°)/**

 **Vlad: If you put me in some stupid harem I'm going to drop the bodies in front of your house.**

 **Askaroth: Mmmm. Okey. As you wish. Crystal, can you do me the honors?**

 **Crystal: Of course. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to Askaroth. Read, enjoy and review.**

 **Vlad: You shared our profiles with** **xXThe ShadowedXx to be part of his story. I must say that I like it when I´m the villain.**

 **Crystal: Jajaja. I have seen you saving kittens before. Stop acting so tough and show your cute side more often.**

 **Askaroth: Vlad, stop choking Crystal please. And you forget to say that the cover image belongs to Blazbaros. Go and check his account on DeviantArt.**

"Hello there" Normal talking

" _Hello there"_ Thoughts

´ _Hello there´_ Writings

* * *

Chapter 2: New Fairy, New Ghost.

Crystal´s luck gave her a short fall and a landing full of rocks. She crashed face first on the hard floor, leaving several cracks on it. "Ouch, ouch. That´s going to leave a mark" She complained while she massaged her head to ease the pain. Her sword had left her grasp and was nailed deep within the rocks. She didn't wish to expose her weapon to prying eyes. After taking the red dice out of in between her breasts she left it on the floor and pushed a button to grow it back. It was the size of a king size bed. Crystal opened it and took a sweet from the snack bag. The sweet gave her a mental overdrive that lasted just ten seconds, but made her happy. She left the sword inside, closed the trunk and returned it to dice size.

"Where you lucky with your fall, Vlad?" She asked after finishing her snack. But when she looked around, there was no answer. "Master?" Again, just silence. She was right next to a stream and surrounded of trees. A knot formed in the pitch of her stomach and her panic started to rise. She slithered in circles thinking how to solve the problem and grabbing her head with both hands. " !Ahh¡ What I´m supposed to do?" She screamed in despair. "Vlad is the one that knows directions. I don't even know where is the north. Should I follow the stream? What do I tell humans if they see me? How do I explain that I´m a naga without scaring them?" Crystal was near a mental breakdown and to eat another sweet when she heard a strange noise coming from the ground next to her. She looked down and saw a small orb like the teleporter but red and with a thin chain. When she picked it up she was surprised to see the face of her partner on it.

"!VLAD¡ Oh thanks the gods." She breathed relieved and with tears of happiness.

"Where are you?" Asked the Wizard hunter while he cleaned dust and leaves from his cape.

"I´m surrounded by a thick forest in unknown territory with no clue where to go. Besides… How do I explain the humans my situation?" She asked worried at the same time she showed her tail in front of the sphere.

Vlad scowled for a moment, then he relaxed and said "Simple, mi little snake. Go open the doors of a guild and tell them your name, your species and that you want to join. If they don't accept you, burn them to the ground and carry on to the next one. And don't lose this lacrima that you´re holding, it´s a gift from August and he gave it to us to remain communicated if we separate."

"But..."

"Listen carefully. We are inside enemy territory. No one can know where we come from. Forget the alias of the Wizard Hunter and the Devourer. If someone asks for your past, you tell them that everything you know was destroyed and that you don't want to talk about it. We are traveling mages and we made a bet before we went in different directions." He told her without hesitating.

Crystal never stopped being amazed of how Vlad was capable of creating plans in so little time. Then she realized something. "What bet?" She asked curiously.

He smirked darkly "The one that joins the strongest guild and completes the higher number of jobs by the end of the month, wins the privilege of controlling the other for a week."

The snake girl eyes were wide opened after hearing that. She knew perfectly that she had to win that bet. "!Absolutely not¡" She glared at him harsh "I refuse to give you more money for your vice. You may be my Master, Vlad. But I ´ll not let you ruin your life because of your greed.

"Then you better start to slither fast. I have already seen a city from the top of this mountain. See you later." Once he finished talking, the lacrima turned red.

"…" The poor naga remained still and internally shocked watching the small orb in her hand. She knew well how it feels to be rejected. Inside the palace of Vistarion, everyone except Vlad, August and Irene escaped her. The guards always saw her with fear and the other shields never liked her much. Now she was lost in an unknown kingdom without a course to take.

"How the hell I´m going to know which one is the strongest guild? Of course, he can ask because he is human and no one will bat and eye when they see him. But if I ask someone they will lose their minds and start to chase me with torches and scythes. She sighted defeated and slithered through the forest. Aware of danger but disoriented, she followed her instinct and went for hours tireless. Her cheerful attitude diminished while the time passed on. When she reached a fallen tree that was blocking her path, she obliterated it with a single punch and was turned to millions of splinters. The moody naga was in the brink of losing her mind and use her magic to destroy the forest when she saw a small stone road that guided her to wooden stairs and a door in the base of a giant tree.

"Finally. Signs of civilization. !Yes¡ !Take that Irene¡ I do have a sense of direction." She said jumping of pure joy. She knocked the door three times and waited. When the door opened she saw a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She wore a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes and a crimson cape with a wide collar decorated by massive horn-like pointing upward.

Suppressing her nerves, and trying to be as kind and soft as possible she said "Hello Madam. My name is Crys-" She couldn´t finish introducing herself because she was hit in the head by a broom.

"Get out of my house. I cannot stand humans. They only cause trouble."

"Wait, please. Do I look human to you?" Begged Crystal protecting her head from the next hit.

The old lady stopped and looked at her. When she noticed the scales, she frowned. "What are you girl?" Asked the woman, still distrusting her.

"I was going to introduce myself before you hit me. I´m Crystal Balkran and I´m a naga. I was searching for the strongest guild when I got lost." She explained. The elder lady just sighted in irritation when Crystal said the word guild. "Can you help me find it?

"If that´s enough to leave me alone."

"Didn´t you just said that you hated humans only?" Asked the dumbfounded naga. " _Has she ever looked herself in the mirror?"_

The elder lady ignored her and pointed to a little dirt road hiding behind some bushes. "Follow that path over there for twenty minutes and you will reach the town of Magnolia. Ask there for Fairy Tail. Now be gone." She threatened her with the broom.

Crystal backed away with her hands up. "Okay. I´m leaving. Thanks for the info." The door closed suddenly, leaving Crystal alone again. " _It went better than expected. But I was attacked. Well, at least I know where to go now."_

Following the old lady´s instructions, she traveled for twenty minutes straight until she noticed that the forest was becoming thinner and more open. When she saw the so wanted city, she recoiled in fear. Crystal wasn´t used to new judging eyes. She could bear with the ones she already recognized in the capital. But new ones were scary. The distressed naga remained on the border of the city until she reached a huge and beautiful lake. It was there when a building caught her attention. One that looked different from the houses and business with a simple architectonic design but a colorful touch. This building was big and had three stores high and each one was smaller than the previous with a pagoda style roof. Crystal could feel the immense magic power coming from inside the place and she started drooling again. She shook her head trying to focus on the mission. Slithering slowly in the shadows, she got close to the source of magic power until she was in front of the doors.

A lot of noise could be heard inside. It sounded more like a party for her. Crystal was sweating bullets with her hand on the doorknob. "Okay. Just breath. Put your best smile and do what Vlad usually does". She opened the gates and waited for ten seconds until all the eyes where fixed on her. The world had stopped breathing, waiting for her next movement. Releasing the anxiety by swallowing saliva, she dared to speak first. "Hi. My name is Crystal Balkran and I would like to join your guild. Oh, and I´m a naga if you´re wondering.

A second later all the people screamed at the same time "EHHHHH?"

* * *

After being blinded by the light of the teleporter spell, the feeling of falling overcome him till he was stopped by branches. Thanking his luck, he descended using his agility and in just a few jumps he was on the ground unharmed. Looking around he realized that his partner was nowhere to be found. Behind him was a cliff. And from that vantage point he could see a sea of trees and in the horizon, a city. He noticed a tiny sphere in the ground and grabbed it. He cleaned his cape and touched the orb. The face of Crystal appeared and she was crying anime tears and tanking the gods for seeing him.

"Where are you?" He asked her while he formulated a course of action to begin the mission. When she complained about the situation he remembered the problems with Crystal´s appearance. Vlad scowled when she showed him her tail. But he wasn´t angry at her. Only the idiots that would dare to look her wrong.

He calmed himself and answered "Simple, mi little snake. Go open the doors of a guild and tell them your name, your species and that you want to join. If they don't accept you, burn them to the ground and carry on to the next one. And don't lose this lacrima that you´re holding, it´s a gift from August and he gave it to us to remain communicated if we separate." It was natural for him to discard people like they were nothing but he wasn´t sure if Crystal would be ok with that. So, he distracted her with a bet. When she defied him so sternly, he smiled because he knew he had achieved his purpose.

"Then you better start to slither fast. I have already seen a city from the top of this mountain. See you later." He said and cut the communication. Vlad hated to left Crystal on her own, but he wasn't going to waste time searching for her in unknow territory. He started traveling straight to the distant city. Cursing under his breath to no one because he didn´t have a jewel on his pockets. Hours later, he reached the entrance of the town where he noticed a sign that read: ´ _Welcome to Oak Town, proud home of the strongest guild of Fiore, Phantom Lord_ ´

Vlad looked suspiciously the sign "Don't care if they really are the strongest. First, I need money and a temporary base. If I can work with these guys and they pay well so be it." After he crossed half city and obtained the location of the guild, he was in front of their doors in no time. Opening the doors with a kick, he roared "¡I want to see the master of these guild!"

All the voices died and dozens of eyes looked right to the newcomer. Looks of hatred and disgust gave Vlad the same feeling that in his trophy room. Several men stood up and got close to him cracking their knuckles like they were going to give the beating of their lives.

"Who the hell you think you are to come to our guild and order us around?" Shouted a bald guy with dark glasses.

"Apologize now and you may leave crawling" Threatened a girl with dark skin.

Vlad gave the room a fast scan with his gaze. Twenty mages that were more like punks than trained warriors. Prepared for his warm up he scoffed and mocked them. "If you´re all going to be offended so easy… better change the name to Phantom Girl. It fits more" They shouted in rage and launched like a massive wave on him. All so blinded by rage that they were using only their fists. Vlad didn't even bother in using his magic. Thanks to his extensive training, facing so many foes was nothing for him. He blocked and dodged with ease. For every five punches and kicks that he evaded, he countered with a single punch that knocked them unconscious. A minute later there were only five left and they realized that was smarter to use magic than their fists. None of them had time to react the moment that Vlad switched to the offensive.

It was over in less than ten seconds. The Wizard Hunter looked over the mess that was the hall and he seemed disgusted. A mob was watching him petrified in their places with fear. "It´s that all you got. And you call yourselves wizards? Bring someone that can throw a decent punch" He scanned the room again and noticed a man that was eating metal scraps in a bowl. His black hair was long and spiked. He had piercings in his face, red eyes, a black sleeveless jacket, brown pants and combat boots. The man hadn´t show a glint of interest in the fight or the beating of his comrades.

" !You¡ The metal eating freak. Your power looks interesting. Show me what you are made of." Vlad smiled like crazy. The pierced man grunted and extended his hand to him. Then, he transformed his whole arm in a metal pole that stretched rapidly to hit his face and break bones. Vlad just moved to a side to dodge.

"Don´t bother me when I´m eating. That was my only warning" Responded uncaring the iron wizard.

"What´s the meaning of this riot" Asked a voice from up the stairs. It belonged to a tall man using a purple witch hat and also a purple cape decorated with small bat wings on the back. He had a long face, mustache and a cruel smirk. His magic power was the biggest in comparison to the other members. Vlad was not impressed. When the man reached the bottom of the stairs, he fixed his gaze on him.

"Who is our new guest Gajeel?" Asked the purple wizard without taking his eyes off Vlad.

"I don´t know, Master. I didn´t pay attention." Answered Gajeel still looking unfazed.

"My name is Alexander Segmarus. I have come to provide my services to your guild." He lied, no trace of hesitation in his voice.

"I see. This little showoff tells me that you are indeed powerful without using magic. That´s more than most people here have. But tell me... What are you willing to do for Phantom Lord?"

"Whatever you tell me to do." He answered, full of malice in his tone.

The Phantom Lord master chuckled darkly "Good. I like your attitude, Alex. And I have the perfect test for you"

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"EHHHH?" A collective shriek was the only thing that could be heard in that moment. Next to the bar full of alcohol bottles, a tall brunet with wavy hair, dressed in a blue bikini top and short brown jeans, looked at an alcohol barrel like she had drink too much. Another girl, petite with blue hair that was wearing an orange dress and a matching bandana watched Crystal amazed. The men, from her point of view were a bunch of perverts. But there was no fear in their eyes. When she realized that, she breathed more calmly. Then noticed a young girl with white long hair, beautiful face, wearing a red dress and showing a warm smile.

"Everyone is welcome to join Fairy Tail. Tell me where and in what color you want your mark." She said kindly, holding a stamp in her hands.

" _It can´t be this easy to join a guild. There must be something else."_ Crystal wasn´t so sure about this but she let it slip. "Can it be black on the back of my hand?" She asked a little hesitant.

"Sure" Said the girl. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira. Welcome to the guild."

"T-thanks. I hope to be of use for you." She bowed her head.

"You don´t need to thank us, young lady." A new voice said. Crystal raised her head and saw an old man in front of her. He was absurdly short. He was bald in the front and the middle of his head and white spiky short hair in the sides. Thick mustache and a white cape. "A guild is like a family. We take care of each other. So, you better don't consider yourself a tool. You´re free to think and do as you please." He extended his hand and Crystal crouched to shook it. "I´m Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail."

Strange to say the least was what Crystal thought about the place. " _These humans don't look like a threat. More like… the opposite. It feels so awkward to be treated like this._ " She wasn´t like Vlad. She couldn´t bare the eyes of hate from others just for he appearance. The petite girl with blue hair approached her, a little hesitant, holding a pen and a small notebook.

Makarov noticed this and interrupted Crystal´s thoughts. "Oh, Levi. Come closer, please." He said in a kind tone. "This is Levi McGarden. If you have any doubt about books, history or any knowledge at all just ask her." Levi blushed at the statement but for only a second. She bended over to shook hands with her. Crystal noticed that she wasn´t nervous or scared of her presence. She was fascinated. Crystal guessed that encountering a mythical being like her was an opportunity that humans rarely will let it pass.

" _This girl is perfect to tell me all about Fiore and the Magic Council. I only need to be careful to not be too obvious."_ Crystal congratulated herself for being as smart as Vlad.

"If you don´t mind, Crystal. I would like to ask you some things if that´s okay."

"No problem. I also have some questions. And call me Tali." The social skills of the naga weren´t to rusty after all.

"Perfect. Come. Let me give you a tour of the guild first." They started to walk around the guild and meet the members. The first was the tall brunet in the bar counter that was drinking directly from a barrel with only one hand. Her name was Cana Alberona and the most remarkable thing that Crystal noticed was her unnatural alcohol resistance. Later, they came across a man as tall as the naga. He was muscular with tan colored skin; his hair was white and had a stitched scar running down the right side of his face under the eye and the guild mark in the left side of his neck on black. Levi explained her that he was Mirajane´s younger brother, and saying ´It´s manly´ was his motto or something like that.

After wandering through the library, the main hall and the basement, Levi finally dared to ask her questions. "So… Tali-cha. You said that you were a naga. How different are you from a lamia? Do you know the guild Lamia Scale?

"Nope. No idea who those are. But I like the name. Lamia is just another way to call my species. It just depends on the kingdom I guess. Now my question. How does a guild work? And what kind of missions do they have? I never have the guts to get too close to towns before, and I don´t really know a thing about the system.

Levi´s eyes sparked with excitement "Well, first thing you need to know is that there are three kinds of guilds. Legal, independent and dark. Fairy Tail is a legal guild and we are approved by the Magic Council. Independent ones are not approved but they are free to do what they want if the Council doesn´t see them as a threat. And a dark guild is only a criminal organization that must be stopped.

"Interesting. We can beat the crap out of dark wizards and we get rewarded. I like that" Crystal smiled and Levi sweatdropped.

"When it comes to jobs, you have five types of range. A to D are the range for a mission that a common mage can take. D is the easiest and then it escalates, A being a hard one. Over that is the S class jobs. Only available to S class wizards that are given the title by the master."

"What´s your range, Levi-chan?

Levi scratched her neck uncertain. "I'm not that strong. I specialize more on knowledge than combat.

Crystal realized that she had struck a nerve, so she tried to change the subject a little. "What magic do you use?

" I use a form of Letter Magic called Solid Script. I can create words and make them solid." Wanting to show Crystal her magic, she used her pen to write the word _stone_ in the air. In a poof of smoke the word appeared in the air and fell to the ground.

"A powerful magic indeed if you have the creativity to exploit it to the limits." Said Crystal with an expert voice. She felt great to be able to give advice to someone. But she remembered that her mission was to destroy the Magic Council and betray this guild. Her mind tried to throw away the kindness of her heart and replace it with coldness. She failed. "Be proud of your virtues, Levi-chan. Not everyone is made for battle, but we all are useful for something."

Levi´s face lightened up with a smile. "Thanks, Tali-chan. By the way… what´s your magic?

Crystal smirked confident "Let just said that I can control the most powerful fire." She said while she created a white fire ball in her palm. "You are in the presence of a God Fire mage. The purest form of its kind."

"It´s beautiful". Said Levi hypnotized by the flame that danced in the hand of the naga. She tried to touch it but Crystal throwed it over the word stone that the Script mage had created. When the flames made contact, they spread in the blink of an eye and turned it to ashes.

"If you value your life, don't ever touch it. This magic devours everything in seconds. And I mean everything." She scolded Levi like Vlad would scold her.

But Levi was still too astounded to register what she said. "Wow. That´s a powerful magic indeed."

Crystal could tell that Levi was being serious, but also, she presaged that her new friend, with her curiosity, would be searching for info about her species and magic in no time. For the moment, she ´ll let her be. It wasn´t a pleasant theme for Crystal. But these humans seemed trustful enough for her to open a bit without showing her true intentions. After all, it was something that she wanted for quite a long time.

"I'm sure that Natsu is going to ask you for a fight when he hears about it" Said Levi like it was inevitable.

"Is that a challenge? Fairy Tail has a powerful fire mage?" The thrilling of a good fight was irresistible for her.

"Have you ever herd of Salamander, the Dragon Fire Slayer?"

Crystal froze when the word Dragon reached her ears. She knew about Dragon Slayer magic thanks to August and Vlad´s books. It was known as a magic made to murder dragons and their origins were not clear to Crystal because she fell asleep in that part. She smiled internally with malice at the idea of asking this Natsu to teach her Dragon Slaying magic to improve and mix with her own. Because in the bottom of her heart the one thing that Crystal wanted the most, was to kill the monster that ended her mother´s life. The Fire Dragon King, Igneel.

"Dragon Slayer you said? Only in a book. It´s a lost magic." Her dark intent was well hidden behind a mask of kindness.

"I also believed that until Natsu show everyone his magic. I´ll introduce him to you when he returns to the guild"

"I´m all fired up" She said while she imagined herself thrusting her black sword in the heart of the Fire Dragon.

Far away in an Island called Galuna, a pink haired boy sneezed.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? I must say that Crystal magic is not the same as god slayer magic. But that will be explained later. How do you think Natsu will react? A fierce battle in the horizon aproaches but not yet.**


	3. War Declaration

**Remeber, Fairy Tail doesn´t belong to me. Only my OC´s. English is not my main language. The cover image belongs to Blazbaros and I have his permission. Enjoy and review.**

 **And by the way, thanks to brooklynvb2001, Ironfist713 and Martyn for the reviews and favorites, (Loldino, and Darckaiser2005 too).**

 **Vlad: I want to hit somebody, that fight was extremely short for my taste.**

 **Crystal: That´s because you can´t fight anyone important yet.**

 **Vlad: !Hey Askaroth¡ When are you going to allow me to use my magic?**

 **Askaroth: Be patient Vlad. All will be revealed in due time.**

 **Vlad: If I can´t use my magic then someone is going to pay.**

 **Crystal: Can both of you shut up? I´m trying to read chapter two.**

 **Vlad: Spoiler alert. I joined Phantom Lord and you Fairy Tail. You were hit by a broom for bothering the old hag with the pink hair and you become friends with Levi.**

 **Askaroth: ¡Crystal! Stop attacking Vlad with your sword. Please. You are going to destroy everything. HELP!**

* * *

Chapter 3: War declaration

Nigh had fallen over Magnolia and two members of Phantom Lord watched their objective from the shadows. Patience was running thin for a mage with red eyes and piercings in his face.

"Destroying a building to create conflict is not the most brilliant plan. Not when your master seems like the person that thinks a lot before acting." Said Vlad, glaring at his partner.

"Gi hi." Chuckled Gajeel "It may be simple, but it´ll work"

"I bet that they are not going to fall for that bait. Too easy and ridiculous. If this guild is the rival of Phantom Lord them I don´t think that the master of this place is stupid enough to go to war for a broken building."

"If Jose hadn´t ordered me to take you on this mission you would be still in the guild trying to figure out what to do." Said an irritated Gajeel. "Any other idea genius?"

"Carry on with the original plan, and when it fails, we do it my way?"

"I bet 10.000 Jewels that trashing their guild is enough" Challenged the Iron wizard.

"20.000 we´ll need to use plan B" Countered Vlad with a wicked smile.

"Deal" said Gajeel, or as Vlad has heard other members of the guild call him, Black Steel, and jumped to the roof of the enemy guild and started his demolition work.

"And now we wait" Vlad watched the wrecking unfazed. " _Showing these idiots that I can be as cruel as they think they are should be enough. This Fairy Tail mages better be strong. Fighting cockroaches isn´t any fun."_ He doubted if he would need to use some of his magic or just his fist in the plan B and the anxiety to test his power against the strongest of this kingdom was turning him crazy.

* * *

"Tali-chan. Psst, Tali-chan. Psst. Wake up." A soft voice interrupted Crystal´s dreams of sweets and smoothies.

She groaned unpleased and covered her head with a blanket. "Five more hours please."

Dragging a naga from their sleep was a difficult task, but Levi was not going to quit yet. She tried to push her out of the bed but Crystal was heavier than an anvil. An idea popped in the head of the Solid Script mage. "I´m sure that Natsu will return to the guild today. Didn´t you said that you wanted to meet him. He may leave again if we don´t go early." Although Levi knew that Natsu had stolen a S class mission and ´ll probably be punished with ´that´ by the master when he returns, he wasn´t going to be forbidden from taking any jobs.

"The Fire Dragon Slayer? Let's go, now." Crystal stretched and yawned first then she rocketed out of the bed. She was wearing a green pajama. "Thanks again for letting me sleep on your apartment, Levi-chan. Don't worry, today I´m going to get my own."

"No problem, Tali-chan. You now you can rent an apartment here in Fairy Hills any time." Said Levi with a smile.

"Yes, but I need something cheaper and more private. No offense, but living in a building full of humans is different than living in another surrounded by them. I´m not used to it." And it was true. In the Vistarion Palace, the east wing was for her alone. Soldiers never dared to enter the same room that she was in and the other shields were always busy. The only people that was a part of her life were Vlad, August and sometimes Irene. The last one tended to be more like a punishment figure than a friend, but just when she ate the last strawberries cake. August was her paternal figure. Always caring for her health and personal necessities, as well as training her to control her magic. Vlad was a complete different story. He was her confident and her best friend, she was there for to keep him controlled and he made sure she didn´t do anything stupid. Alone, they were strong, together they were the fearless and strongest team of Alvarez. Team Abyssal Flames.

Levi started to think in a solution for Crystal´s dilemma until she remembered a place she was sure the naga would love. "A friend of mine rents an apartment close to the guild. Is cheaper and spacious. I can show it to you later if you want." She offered.

"Is she also a member of Fairy Tail?"

The Solid Scrip mage nodded. "Her name is Lucy, and she´s a Celestial Spirit mage and a writer."

"She summons spirits to fight, right. Wait. Isn´t that a lost magic? Wow. This guild is full of surprises. I want to meet her too." Her awe disappeared the moment she remembered why she was here.

The mood change didn´t go unnoticed "Tali-chan. Is something the matter?" Asked her new friend worried.

Crystal shook her head and talked, devoid of emotion "It´s nothing, really. Just thinking there were times when I overdo it and destroyed things. Then the humans called me a monster."

Two small hands grabbed her by the arms and forced her to make direct eye contact with Levi´s brown eyes. "Never, ever, think that of yourself." Ordered the tiny human girl with a serious voice that made Crystal doubt of the nice and cheerful side that she always showed her. "Fairy Tail doesn´t care if you overdo it or if you fail. That only means it was your destiny to join our guild. No one of us is going to judge you like a monster. I swear it. We are your family now."

A little more cheered up than before, Crystal trapped the girl in a crushing bear hug. She hadn´t realized how short her friend was until now for her. She barely reached her breast. When Crystal released her, Levi was gasping for air. "Thanks Levi-chan. I needed that"

After having breakfast, or better said, after Crystal assaulted the fridge, they left Fairy Hills. The place was located in a small hill next to the lake. When they reached the guild, they were shocked by the sight. Gigantic iron pillars were protruding from the walls and the roof of the guild. It seemed ready to collapse. There was no doubt in their minds, this was on purpose. They ran inside, fearing for the health of the rest of the members, but it was deserted. Crystal heard noise coming from the door behind the bar counter. It was the door to the basement. Following the noise, they found all the guild scattered through the basement with a moody look.

When Levi saw Mirajane, she asked her immediately to explain what had happened. "Phantom Lord got us by surprise. Is a relief they decided to do it at night when the guild was empty" Answered Mirajane worried sick.

Crystal imagined for a second what would Vlad do if someone dared to break his invaluable trophy collection. The image of the poor bastard being tortured by his master most brutal spell gave her chills down her spine. Later, she saw Makarov sitting on a table drinking beer without a care in the world. But that was only appearances. Crystal could tell that the he was furious. The powerful aura that he emanated was struggling to be released, but the control over his emotions was formidable, keeping everything in check. She wanted to ask him if he was going to let things go on like this or if he wanted to send her to return the favor to Phantom Lord. The naga stopped when several people descended through the stairs and were welcomed with halfhearted greets.

"Erza is back" Shouted one at the bottom.

"And Natsu and Grey too. Now we have a chance." Said other.

"Did they say Natsu?" She forgot about the attack to the guild. The first one Crystal saw made her shiver in fear for a moment. It was young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, a custom-made breastplate with a cross on it, blue skirt and black boots. In Crystal eyes, it was a younger version of Irene, making her keep the distance. The next one was plain strange, he had spiky short black hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing nothing from his waist up, his torso was toned and a silver cross pendant was hanging from his neck. When she blinked his pants were nowhere to be found. The younger version of Irene said in a threatening tone "Gray, your clothes."

Crystal couldn´t believe the way these humans behaved. " _This is a mad house, not a guild. This people have some serious mental problems."_

The last one was peculiar in Crystal eyes. If the other male was Gray, then this was surely Natsu, she thought. He was wearing a white scarf with a scale pattern that attracted the naga attention, a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, open and untucked, that exposed his bare chest, another gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black sandals. His hair was salmon pink, short and spiked and his eyes were an onyx color.

" _Must be the grandson of that old lady in the forest. A hair like that is too unique to be a coincidence. And that scarf, I like it. Maybe Vlad would choke him with it when this is over and keep it as a trophy. Darn it. I need to fight for it."_

The pink haired mage approached the master furious, demanding to return the favor to Phantom Lord immediately. Makarov, didn´t flinch. He stretched his hand like it was made of rubber and hit Natsu, Gray and a blue cat, that Crystal hadn´t noticed yet, in their foreheads while he said "Bad" to each of them. He even do the same to a blonde girl next to them. She had brown eyes and a white and blue blouse that didn´t cover her belly button, a short skirt capable of giving a heart attack to a pervert and brown high boots. In her belt where a set of keys and a whip. But she wasn´t hit in the forehead, instead, the master gave her a spank in the butt with an innocent face. Mirajane glared at the old pervert and told him to behave.

" _Mental note. Stay away from the old pervert when he is drunk. It´s clear that he isn´t a gentleman as August-sama. Better talk to Natsu later. He doesn´t look in the mood right now."_ When she went to look for Levi, she found her talking to two men about some job at the park. They were both almost as tall as her. One was slim with dark hair in a style that reminded a plant's stem, wearing a white shirt, dark green pants and a yellow bag hanging from his belt. The other had light orange hair hided under a big high hat with a fur ball on the top, a matching light-brown coat and a high-collared purple shirt.

Levi noticed Crystal coming closer so she said goodbye to her partners. She seemed happier than when she entered the guild. "What happened Tali-chan? Did you meet Natsu, already?"

"No. He´s not in the mood to talk now. I´ll try later. Want to show me the apartment?" She needed a place where she could gather information about the Council and no one to interrupt her.

Later on, they were talking to an old lady in front a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The landlady watched Crystal up and down with distrust. The naga was getting anxious. "Tell me, child. Are you from those that pay the rent the day before it expires?

Levi laughed nervously. She knew who she was referring to. Crystal only arched and eyebrow. "No, mam. I´m of those that pay in advance. Three months right now if I like it."

"Follow me, dear. I´m sure that ´ll reach a good agreement." Said the landlady, truly interested in making Crystal her next occupant. She opened the door and motioned the girls to go inside.

"It´s identical to Lucy´s apartment. But it looks bigger." Commented Levi.

"That´s because it´s true. Is bigger than the one I rent to the blond girl. The price is higher cause I made an enlargement in the main bedroom and the bathroom." Explained the old woman.

When they finished seeing the rooms, Crystal made the crucial question. "How much?"

"80.000 per month"

"Deal. I don't want to look all day for price hunting." The landlady shook her hand and they closed the deal. "And I love this place. The view of the canal is beautiful." She took the red dice out from her special pocket (o) and pushed the button to enlarge it.

"Never saw one of those before." Said the surprised landlady. Crystal opened the trunk and the first thing she saw was the bag of sweets next to the jewels and her sword under it. She took the money out and paid three months of rent. The old woman thanked Crystal and gave her the keys. Then she left.

"That sword is as big as me. Did you name it?"

"I re named it _Crisis._ I don´t use it unless is a tight situation." She said, proud of herself. Crystal collapsed face first in the sofa and coiled her tail around it.

"When Ishgar and the sky are torn apart, fear the beast with the fire heart." Spoke Levi like in a trance. "That´s an ominous inscription. Your work too?

"N-no. This was my mother sword." Crystal faced the letter mage and without knowing it, her words were charged with pride and security. "When she used it, nothing could stop her. Her blade danced in the rhythm of the battlefield and in sync with her scales. They called her the Crimson Storm. And… s-she… didn´t fear a thing in the world." When she finished, Crystal realized she was crying. She dried with the back of her left hand. "I´m sorry, Levi. I didn´t want to make you uncomfortable with my emotional talk."

"You don't have to apologize. Is normal you miss her."

"Thanks for helping me today with the apartment thingy. And thanks for not judging me by my appearance." Said Crystal leaving the painful memory buried again in her mind and putting a sincere smile.

"That´s what friends are for." After saying this, Levi realized something that made her open her eyes in shock.

Crystal noticed the alarm in Levi´s face. "Are you okay, Levi-chan?

"I totally forgot that I had to be in the park for a job with my team."

"Then go. Don´t make then wait. I still need to unload my stuff."

"I´ll introduce you to my team later. See ya." Levi opened the door and started running through the street.

Once her friend left, Crystal started to unload her belongings, except for her armor and her tail sheath. Time later, she was resting on the sofa again and chewing her sweets, preparing mentally to write her findings on the Council, but the pillow was calling her louder.

When she was already drifting into sleep, a shriek outside her apartment woke her up. " _Damn. Is that my neighbor? What was the name? Luigi?... no, it was a girl. Oh yes, Lucy. Better introduce myself and ask her to shut up. I want to sleep."_ Crystal recoiled out of the sofa and looked at the mirror to check if she was a mess. When she opened the door, she saw the blonde that had been spanked in the guild. Lucy was watching inside her apartment like it was full of intruders. She was wearing a set of keys, five golden and four silvers, a whip, and she was carrying a small wheeled suitcase. Beside the blonde´s leg was a small white creature that was shaking nervously and had an orange horn-like nose. It was the cutest thing Crystal had ever saw. Lucy threw her suitcase inside her apartment, followed by the sound of a body being hit.

"How the hell did you enter my house?" Asked the enraged blonde, still ignoring that Crystal was going to steal her small friend. But it didn´t last. Lucy mistook her with an animal ready to attack and screamed while she jumped inside her apartment, taking the small creature with her.

"Lucy? What´s the matter?" Asked worried another feminine voice from inside the room. The moment Crystal saw the woman´s face, she backed away in fear. It wasn´t Irene, but the resemblance was enough to trigger the memories of the Scarlet Despair punishments on her. This time was the naga turn to shriek.

Erza saw her and materialized a sword in her hand that used to threaten Crystal. "Who are you? Where you send from Phantom Lord to attack us?" The other boys from the guild peeked to see what was going on.

Possessed by the panic, the half snake girl did the only thing she knew would explain better than words. She showed them her guild mark. The redhead lowered her sword and apologized. "Sorry for my rushed judgment. You can hit me in the face if you want"

" _Don´t tempt me. If I do it you may wake up with amnesia."_ She smiled to the possibility. "It´s okay. I´m sorry for the confusion." She looked at Lucy to explain. "I saw your pet and I couldn´t resist to try to hug it."

"Plue is not a pet. He´s my friend." Corrected the blonde hugging protectively the shaking creature.

Crystal blinked surprised, but didn´t say a thing. She didn´t believed that a summoner could create a bond with the creatures they call to fight.

"When did you join the guild? I didn´t saw you two days ago." Asked the black-haired boy that Crystal identified now as Gray.

"Yesterday, duh. I´m renting an apartment here." Explained the naga.

"¡Aye! Now Lushi has a new neighbor." Said a cheerful and mocking voice.

Crystal saw the blue cat carrying a green bag and walking with two legs. "¡ The cat can talk!" Eyes opened like saucers.

"And you are half snake." Mocked the cat.

"Okey… Can we start again, please? If not this is going to be confusing." Begged the naga, pinching the bridge of her nose, to avoid losing her cool and squeezing the cat to dead.

* * *

"Told you it wasn´t going to work." Said Vlad with a cold voice and opening his hand to receive the money.

"Tch. Here." Annoyed, Gajeel throwed the pouch to his partner.

The mages were waiting on the top of a tree. Both still, but impatient. Looking for the moment to start plan B. "Just a little more and we will have them knocking the doors of Phantom Lord as Jose wanted.

Gajeel nodded with a dark grin. In the few hours they were together, Vlad had already deciphered what kind of person Black Steel was. He didn´t want to stereotype, but the Wizard Hunter knew that his partner wasn´t what he seemed. He showed a tough and cruel exterior but in the bottom, he was noble and soft. Vlad could guess this because that was the way he acted before. Cold and devoid of compassion with everyone, kind and considerate with the ones he cared. For him, the world could burn completely while he had Crystal on his side. But in his mind, only one thing mattered over that. Revenge. The reason why he had joined the files of the Alvarez empire and endured uncountable experiments to become stronger. To gain power to kill the monster that killed all his family when he was just a child. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia.

"Gi hi. Look what we have here. Three fairies that are going to lose their wings." Pointed Gajeel crossing his arms.

Vlad followed his partners finger and saw a small group walking through the park. Their auras were unmistakable. They were mages. The Wizard Hunter put on his gauntlets. He opened and closed his palm to adjust them. "Time to hunt." He jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of his future victims. After giving them a miserable second to react, he hit one them in the gut and send him flying against a tree, spitting blood before falling unconscious.

"¡Droy!" Shouted horrified the other two mages. Vlad didn´t gave them time to think. He grabbed the petite blue haired girl with orange dress by the neck with one hand and started to choke her. She tried to break free hitting his arm, but he didn´t budge.

"Take your hands of her" Ordered the last mage. The hunter watched his opponent charge his feet of energy and in just a second, he launched at him in a blur with a kick directed to his face. But the Wizard Hunter blocked with his gauntlet and grabbed his foot in a crushing grip.

"Too slow." Mocked Vlad. He increased the strength of his grip and the result was like music to his ears. The speed mage screamed in pain at the same time bones cracked loudly. Then, using his victim as sack of meat, he hit him against the ground five times before dropping him unconscious and totally beaten. Centering his attention in the petite girl, he noticed that she was writing something with a golden pen under his arm. Before allowing her to complete her plan, Vlad raised a finger with his free hand. That same instant, a translucent obelisk of human size pierced the girl's chest. Leaving no blood and no marks on her. The young female mage fell unconscious and dropped her golden pen. She let her fall to the ground like a rock. The obelisk disintegrated in small bright particles that floated to Vlad and were absorbed into his chest.

"When I saw that thing came from the ground I thought that you were going to kill her." Said Gajeel, surprised by the cruelty that his partner had showed. "Care to explain what magic is that?"

"If I wanted her dead, it would have been easier to break her neck. As for my magic. Let´s just said I can drain some things out of a person body. I call it The Pillars of Truth. Enough talk. Help me put them in a high place so everyone can see them." Ordered Vlad while he cleaned inexistent dust from his shoulder. " _And this is the way you declare war. With the blood of family."_

* * *

"So, Crystal. You were traveling with your friend until you got lost after making a bet with him." Said Lucy trying to understand what she just heard from the naga. Natsu and Gray were sitting in the sofa with Crystal and Lucy and Erza were just standing there and the blue cat was on the naga´s lap sleeping.

"Yeah. We had to join the strongest guild and by the end of the month, the one with most jobs done was going to gain the privilege of controlling the other for a week." Crystal explained calm and relaxed.

"Shouldn´t your friend be here already?" Asked Gray confused.

"Dunno. Maybe he got lost. Probably joined another guild just to prove me wrong. Is there another guild considered the strongest here?" Questioned Crystal, curios of the possibility.

The other four mages looked troubled by the question. Then Erza spoke. "In terms of strength, Phantom Lord is the only guild that has the same power balance as us. If our guilds got into a fight they would both be brought down."

"Is that so?" Inquired Crystal and Lucy.

"Yes. Although Master is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Phantom Lord´s Master is the same. They also have their own S class mages called the Element four. But they say the most formidable one is Black Steel Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer!?" Asked Lucy shocked.

"Another slayer?" Crystal seemed interested in the info. "Then there are other besides Natsu" Stated the naga.

"It seems like it" Said Erza.

"What´s your magic Crystal?" Asked Natsu, not caring about the other Dragon Slayer.

"It´s better that I show you." Crystal got up of the sofa and was preparing mentally to summon her magic when she was cut off by Lucy.

"I know how this is going to end. You are going to show us and then Natsu is going to ask you to fight. Can we at least take this to an open place like the park?" Pleaded the blonde.

"¡Hey!" Shouted the Fire mage.

"Good idea. I don´t want my apartment to catch on fire by a fluke. Let´s go, we can see Levi in the meantime." Crystal agreed with Lucy and started to slither to the exit.

"She´s at the park?" Asked Lucy, cheered by the idea of talking a little with her friend.

"Doing a job." Said the naga while getting out of the apartment. Ten minutes later they were entering the park. But there was a crowd gathered around a giant tree. When they got closer, Lucy gasped in horror, Gray watched paralyzed, Erza´s face darkened and Crystal and Natsu gritted their teeth and watched in pure rage.

Droy, Jet and Levi where crucified, their hands restrained by metal shackles., their bodies beaten and bloodied, against the three. Makarov walked in and saw the horrible scenery. He covered his face and a single tear fell from his cheek. But that lasted only a few seconds. He shivered in anger and crushed the wooden staff he was carrying in his hand.

"Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with… but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children´s blood… !THIS MEANS WAR¡" Roared Makarov with murder intent in his eyes.

* * *

 **Slightly different from canon but that´s to be expected. Next Chapter Betrayed. The battle against Phantom Lords begins (again for those who likes to read Fairy Tail Fanfic Mwahahaha)**

 **What´s Vlad going to do when he realizes that Crystal is in the opposite side of the battle? How would Fairy Tail face against this new enemy? Would Crystal be able to steal Plue? When are Crystal and Natsu going to fight?**

 **Find out in the next Dragon B… nop my mistake.**

 **Read, review and enjoy.**


	4. Betrayed

**Fairy Tail doesn´t belong to me and I have the permission of Blazbaros for the cover image, go and check his DeviantArt account.**

 **Yeah, chapter four is out. Aren´t you excited Crystal.**

 **Crystal: "What you did to Levi is unforgivable. You are a horrible person Askaroth."**

 **Askaroth: "That was Vlad and you know it. I just gave him the script. But he was too eager to hurt someone."**

 **Vlad: "Don´t try to blame it on me. It´s your script and I follow it exactly as it says."**

 **Crystal: (Grunting like a monster ready for the kill) ASKAROTH! You are so dead"**

 **Vlad: Crystal, remember the mission. He is the only reason we are here so don´t spoil it killing the idiot.**

 **Crystal: Fine, but I´m not giving him sweets any time soon.**

 **Askaroth: T-thanks Vlad. Anyway… lets get started. Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail. How´s the Wizard Hunter and the Devourer going to change things? Find out now.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Betrayed

"This is hilarious" Laughed off one of the numerous members of Phantom Lord.

"Those Fairies got their asses burned bad." Mocked another.

"That's not all. I heard that the new member knocked three fairies with only his hands." Said the first one and the others whistled in approval.

"I bet those Fairies are trembling with their tails between their legs."

"What a bunch of morons." Murmured Vlad standing from a rafter in the ceiling. Gajeel grunted and nodded at the other side of a rafter.

Gajeel looked at them annoyed "They are nothing but cannon fodder. Is our job to wipe the fairies when they come."

"So little faith in your comrades. Then why I´m here with you?" Questioned Vlad expecting a bad reaction from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Jose was impressed when I told him about your display against those mages. He wants you to break them again. No mercy." Stated Gajeel like an order.

"No killing too I suppose." Inquired Vlad.

"As much as I would like to see that, we can´t. The Magic council doesn´t allow killing unless they are dark wizards. A pity." Shrugged the Iron mage.

The Wizard Hunter grinned darkly "Noted. Then they are going to suffer." His mind drifted to Crystal and wondered where she was. A whole day had passed and still no signs of the naga. " _This girl is hopeless with directions. If she isn´t here by dawn then I´m going to hunt her."_ But a realization struck him. " _I never gave her a direction of any sort. She can be anywhere. I´m an idiot."_

A minute later, the door exploded in cloud of dust and rubble. Vlad and Gajeel narrowed their eyes and used a hand to cover from the flying debris.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL" Shouted in anger a short old man at the front.

"Bring it on. Anyone ´ll do." Roared a pink haired boy that ignited his hands-on fire and charged against the Phantom mages. He blew away countless opponents like the cannon fodder they were. He was followed by the other mages, doing the same. A tall muscular man with white hair transformed his hand into a rock with spikes and punched a lot of mages shouting, "Fight like a man". Another of the fairies used his hands to cover the floor in ice and froze several enemies while other mage, a redhaired girl in armor, materialized swords and send them against the Phantoms without killing them.

"That´s Erza the Titania." Spoke Gajeel impressed at the female wizard display. "But there are no signs of other S class. They are underestimating us."

The short old man was surrounded by enemies that shouted, "Get Master Makarov". The master of Fairy Tail was covered in an explosion of light and in his place, was standing a Giant and bulky version of the old geezer. Vlad was impressed to say the least, it could prove to be a challenge, but the orders from Jose were clear. Don´t engage Makarov.

"Hey, Alex." Called Gajeel. "The fire mage is mine."

Vlad hated the false name, but giving his real one wasn´t a smart move. It was almost time to fight so he chanted one of his spells in silence to augment his reflexes called Warzone. His eyes glowed in a golden yellow tone and his pupils became long and thin slits "I ´ll take Titania. Good hunt." When the enraged giant shrunk back to its original size and started to climb the stairs, The Hunter and Black Steel knew it was their turn to mess thing up. They jumped off the rafters and went after their targets.

Gajeel transformed his arm in a metal pole and hit allies and enemies the same. He engaged in combat first with the mage with the rock arm. Vladimir landed in front of Erza, his dark and white cape waving in the air, and attacked her by surprise. But she managed to block with the hilt of her sword. She was moved backwards by the force of the punch, but still on her feet. The blade shattered and the redhead narrowed her eyes, trying to analyze her new opponent. "Nice reflexes. You are quicker than the speed mage I beat today." Inducing rage in an opponent was the best way to make them commit a mistake, and confessing his crime was the easiest way to achieve it.

The female mage glared at him, a fierce killing intent in her eyes, but his golden and mad gaze was stronger. She summoned another sword and charged at him with a battle roar. "You are going to pay for that." Erza tried to slash him with an uppercut, but his augmented reflexed allowed him to block her attack with his gauntlets.

"Make me then." She kept on attacking. Up and down, left and right, from the sides and behind. He blocked her sword every time using his gauntlets. Vlad allowed her sword to pass by his side and took her out of balance, he used the chance to punch her in the ribs so hard he dented her armor and make her cough blood. She fell on her back and he put his foot over her breastplate to pin her to the ground. The entire guild fight seemed to stop for a second to look at him and the fallen Titania.

"It can´t be. Erza is down" Said the ice mage, clearly shocked.

"!Erza¡" Shouted the pink-haired mage, but he couldn´t help her, his hands were full in fighting against Gajeel.

"The mighty Titania has fallen against one of my smallest spell. Pathetic." She opened her eyes and glared at him defiantly. Erza summoned a sword again and slashed his knee. He didn´t flinch "Oh, still not defeated, it seems." He raised his gauntlet ready to strike her in the face. But he wasn´t able to bring it down. Vlad was punched in the jaw with so much strength that he was send flying into the second floor, over the stairs.

"What the fucking hell? That hurt." The Wizard Hunter was confused. He didn´t understand how they had sneaked through his Warzone spell so easily. After standing up, he watched down to the guild hall. "You got to be kidding me. Crystal?"

The naga was standing over Erza protectively, and helped her to get up. She stared at him worried, but her expression changed when a mage charged at her. Vlad observed Crystal fighting with her fists and tail and decided to step out of the fight. "After all the times when I don´t need her to fuck things up… she comes and fucks things up. Just great. To hell with the orders, Jose. I´m going after Makarov. He´s going to pay for putting her against me." The golden glow in his eyes disappeared and his normal dark green color returned. But a hurricane would have been softer than the look in his eyes. Now they had become the gaze of a true enraged monster.

The Wizard Hunter ran to Jose´s office room in the top floor and found Makarov emitting an overflowing aura of light magic like-beams that was out of control and obliterated objects and walls on the sides of his path. Vlad realized then that Jose wasn´t on the room, instead, an illusory image of the Phantom Lord master was sitting in the throne, so he waited outside the office wall. " _Using his own guild members and base as bait. What a waste of resources."_

The infuriated master of Fairy Tail enlarged his arm and punched Jose with all his might, not realizing that he wasn´t there. "I´m not here to reminisce with you, Jose" Said the angry Makarov. A cloud of dust was all that was left of the throne after he retreated his arm to its normal size. The image of the Phantom Lord master blurred and made a static sound. "An image!? You… are already gone from this guild!?"

" _No shit, Sherlock. You finally realized."_ Vlad was ready to attack when he saw a massive man with tanned skin floating in the ceiling and descending slowly behind Makarov. He was wearing a large green coat over a yellow robe that reached to his feet, a green top hat and a blindfold.

"A battle among two of the ten holy great mages can cause extraordinary natural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory." Monologued the image of Jose. Makarov complained and demanded him to come and fight, but Jose only chuckled.

The body of a blond girl, tied and unconscious, appeared on the floor in front of the Phantom master and Makarov screamed her name. "Lucy!?"

Grinning like a fake madman, in Vlad´s opinion, Jose materialized a dagger in his hand and brought it down. The Fairy tail master shouted a horrified "NOOO" and tried to stop him. In that second, the massive flying man positioned behind Makarov and put his hand together, forming purple magic circles in them while crying. Vlad decided to interfere " _No flying clown is going to steal my prey."_ He jumped and kicked the blindfolded man in the head, sending him through the wall. The air mage even screamed the word ´sorrowful´ and disappeared out of sight.

Both Wizard Saint looked at him shocked. One in utter rage, and the other confused. "What the fricking hell are you doing, Alex. You have ruined my perfect plan." Jose screeched while pulling his hair hysterically.

"Not at all." He said coldly, his magic power raising.

"Who are you, young man?" Makarov stared at him with harsh in his eyes. "Why did you save me?"

"Save? Hahaha. I just modified this plan a little bit. Instead of only being defeated by a flying clown, you are going to be punished. For putting my dear friend against me." Explained Vlad, dark green eyes staring him with pure hate.

"Alexander. You are no match for Makarov. No matter how good you think you are. But there is no better punishment for disobedience than these. Maki, here is the responsible of beating your precious children. Have fun with him." Spitted the Phantom Lord Master with poison in every word.

"Don´t try to cower away, Jose. I held you completely responsible for this." Yelled Makarov.

"Let´s end this fast. I need to talk to someone."

"Who´s this friend of yours, Alex?" Asked Makarov, sounding concerned.

"Maybe later, now suffer. **First Pillar, Power Drain**." Vlad raised his open palm like a claw and five translucent human-sized obelisks appeared from the ground under Makarov. He jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting impaled, but Vlad repeated it again. From the ceiling and the walls, the spear-like obelisks appeared and remained in place. Running out of room, the Fairy Tail Master decided to attack. He throwed a sphere of light to him, but it was intercepted by a translucent spear and instantly absorbed into it. "It´s no use, old man. This spell can absorb ethernano in all its forms. No magic can past through it."

Instead of despairing, Makarov smirked. "Then ´ll see if it holds again a fist." He made his arm grow to a massive size and attacked the Wizard Hunter. Phasing through a lot of spears that started to glow and drain his power.

"Smart move, but reckless. **Second Pillar, Bloodlust**." Vlad´s hand glowed red and a giant crimson obelisk sprouted from the ground that collided hard against Makarov fist, stopping it. The Wizard Saint shrunk his arm again and started to breath with difficulty due to the magic loss "You might be powerful. And I would love to have an all-out fight, but I need to end this now." He charged across the room phasing through his spears, making his magic power skyrocketing for absorbing the stolen ethernano. " **Third Pillar. Last Breath**." Both gauntlets where surrounded with a dark ominous energy. Vlad throwed a punch at Makarov´s face, but he blocked with a giant hand and closed it in a crushing grip around Vlad´s whole arm.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, boy." Said the Fairy Tail master, disappointed.

The Wizard Hunter ignored the pain and laughed like crazy. "Hahaha. And you to watch your surroundings." When he finished saying it, a black obelisk, the size of a sword, raised from the ground under Makarov and pierced his chest. The old man clenched his teeth and loosened the grip of Vlad´s arm, then he started to cough, trying to breath. "Hurts, doesn´t it? If I had used the second Pilar to drain your blood you would had turn into ashes with this one. So be grateful. You may live to see the destruction of your guild." After finishing his talk, the dark sword broke and he kicked the Wizard Saint in the gut, sending him through the same hole in the wall where the air mage had crashed. He saw him fell all the way to the guild hall. Vlad started to tremble and kneeled, breathing exhausted. The image of Jose appeared at his side with a blank stare.

"Don´t. Say. A word." He grunted and stood up, holding his injured arm and walked away, limping. " _That was exciting. If we had fought in an open space… it would have been ten times harder. Like fighting Crystal in her true form."_

* * *

 **Several minutes before.**

" _Second day in this guild and I´m going into a war. Smooth, Crystal, really smooth."_ The naga slithered with the rest of her guild comrades until they were at the doors of the castle that was Phantom Lord headquarters. "Impressive place they got here, but I guess I could demolish it with a hand on my back." She was confident on her destructive skills, but she wanted to raise the mood of her friends. She was still wearing her white shirt and red coat.

"Probably, but we don´t want to risk killing anyone. Remember, we are here to give them hell in this life, not the next." Said Makarov in a harsh tone. He was at the front of the group, and Natsu was by his side. Not wanting to waste time, the fire mage ignited his hand and punched full force the door, transforming into nothing more than dust and debris.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL." Roared the guild master. Natsu jumped into action immediately, followed by Elfman, Gray and Erza. Crystal was reluctant to join at first by a simple motive, she feared to overdo it. Makarov transformed into a Giant and crushed several Phantom mages. Then he shrunk back to his old self and gave the control of the battle to Erza. All the others were fighting with all they might but she remained there, frozen. " _What if I kill someone? Is not like I haven´t do it before but now… now these humans… they are my first real friends after Vlad. Focus, focus you dumb snake! Focus on the mission. Just go easy on them. Wait… is that… VLAD!?"_ She saw him blocking Erza´s sword with ease. His eyes golden with reptile slits. Vlad landed a hit on the redhead ribs and she fell on her back. The Wizard Hunter pinned to the ground with his foot and Erza was able to cut him on the knee. " _I need to stop him before he hurts her. But how? He´s using warzone, if I come close to him he is going to notice me. Oh, right. Eating through his ethernano circle with my magic."_

Like Natsu, she ignited her hands with her white flame and raised her fist in front of her as she closed distance. Vlad was too concentrated talking to himself to notice her until she extinguished her flames and uppercut him in the jaw. Sending him flying to the next floor. "Erza are you alright?" She lent her a hand and helped her to rise. " _Well. I´m dead. It was a pleasure to know you guys."_ When she looked up she was sweating bullets. She almost fainted the second her gaze met his, but an incoming enemy mage took her out the trance. She used her tail to wipe him out in one swift move.

"Thanks. I owe you one, Crystal. A second later and I would be gone." Erza thanked her and continued leading the battle.

The naga remembered the fury that had drove her to this place and clenched her fist. " _This is to avenge her. Control yourself and beat the shit out of these punks and apologize later."_ Letting the last ounce of insecurity in her mind disappear, she started to punch all the bastards that dared to get close to her.

Then, an enormous magic power over their heads could be felt. It was Makarov. And they all knew it. The Fairy Tail mages morale was boosted up while the Phantoms cowered in fear.

"That´s Master´s fury. A giant´s fury… no one can stop." Smiled Erza.

" _I hope you are right. Gods, don´t let them cross each other path. Oh, who the hell I´m trying to fool."_ Crystal bitted her lip while she kept on fighting.

A minute later, a body fell in the middle of the hall. For Crystal´s relief, it wasn´t Makarov or Vlad. It was a tall and massive man using a blindfold and a green coat.

"Aria! What happened?" The Iron Dragon Slayer was standing upside down from a rafter and he sounded alarmed.

"It´s to… sorrowful". Said the mage called Aria and blacked out.

An ominous and new magic pressure appeared at the top of the building that defied Makarov´s power and made everyone cower again or to look up. " _Shit. Shit. Why Gods had you forsaken me? This is a disaster. Vlad, you better control yourself."_ Her silent prays…were denied. Another body fell from the third floor. This time, it was Makarov. He landed unconscious over Aria. Crystal slithered to his side and saw what she feared. Traces of Vlad´s most dangerous spell, Last Breath. She picked Makarov up protectively while all the Fairy Tail Mages where utterly shocked and frozen.

"Master!" Erza ran to Crystal´s side. She could hear the enemy mages murmuring about Makarov not having any magic left and that they had nothing to fear anymore. The phantom members attacked, driven on by their boosted morale while the Fairies struggled to defend themselves. Natsu ran away from the guild dragging a Phantom Lord member after he heard Gajeel mocked him about capturing Lucy. "Everyone, RETREAT!" Ordered Erza at the top of her lungs. Gray was reluctant to obey, saying that they still could beat them, but after seeing Erza cry on his shoulder and beg him to listen to her, he retreated. Crystal´s only explanation to how thing had turned so badly so quick had one name. Vlad.

* * *

He woke up in chained from the wrists and ankles, hanging from a wall on a small prison room. Not the first time that happened to him, but it didn´t mean he was accustomed. His dark breastplate and cape were nowhere in sight. In front of him, on the floor and tied up, was the blonde teenage girl he had saw as an illusion in Jose´s office. Lucy. She was still unconscious. But the teen wasn´t the only one there. The Phantom Lord master was laying against the doorframe, waiting for one of them to wake up.

"I hate these magical cuffs. Ugh. My head is spinning. Care to tell me when I blacked out." Asked Vlad with a blank expression.

"Just a minute after you fought Makarov. Aria brought you here. Which reminds me..." Jose lifted his hand and a small purple and black orb formed in the tip of his finger. "Who are you?"

"My name´s Alexander Segmarus, and I´m a traveling mage. Happy?" Answered Vlad, devoid of emotions.

"Tch. I hate liars." He said and fired a purple beam that pierced his broken arm. The Wizard Hunter felt the pain and clenched his teeth, but nothing else. "You may have made me a favor by taking down Makarov. But you put all my plan in stake for that. So, you are going to stay here until I know who the hell you are. A powerful mage capable of defeating a Wizard Saint doesn´t pop up from nowhere."

"You are just jealous that I did it before you. And I ´ll considerate that as an S class job. So, ten million jewels should be enough." He told him in a serious tone. Jose only laughed at him. The conversation was loud enough to woke the blonde girl up.

"Where I am?" She asked confused.

"Oh, you are awake. Lucy Heartphilia-sama." Said Jose in a polite tone.

"Who are you two?" She was afraid. It was easy to tell.

"Where are my manners? I´m Phantom Lord Master, Jose Porla. And this is our newest prisoner. Say hi, Alex."

"A pleasure, my lady." Said Vlad in a polite manner too. She looked at him and he saw concern in her eyes.

"Phantom? Untie me!" She barked weakly.

Jose turned his back on Vlad. "Try to understand, my dear. You are a captive. Depending in your attitude we may treat you as a VIP instead of a simple prisoner like this man here." He signaled him with his thumb without even looking.

"Why did you attack Fairy Tail?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"That was an extra, my dear. You see, our mission was only to retrieve you unharmed. But you were at Fairy Tail, so I though… why not kill two birds with one stone. Your father is expecting you to return to home, Heartphilia-sama. He hired us for that sole purpose." Explained in a monologue voice.

"I will never go back to that house." She challenged Jose. The man just chuckled.

"Tell me…" Started Vlad. His captor turned around. "If your job is to send her home and you already captured her… why hadn´t you delivered her yet?"

"Hey!" Winced Lucy.

"Just remarking that this man doesn´t take his job seriously. Hehe." His laugh was cut short by another purple beam, this time in the leg.

"Leave him alone, you bully." Lucy Stood up and kicked Jose between his legs. The man fell face first, his expression frozen in pain.

"Classic tactic. Old, but useful." Vlad complimented her. She was going to help him escape but he refused.

"But… you are injured. You need help." Lucy was still tied up and Jose was trying to stand up.

"I have faced worse. Just go to your guild and tell Crystal that I need her demolishing skills. And apologize for me." He instructed her quickly. She hesitated but nodded and run to the open gate. She gasped in horror when she found out there was a twenty-story high fall from her position.

"This is our sky prison. You can´t run" Jose struggled to stand up while smirking. "How dare you…do that to me. It´s time for your punishment" But Lucy closed her eyes and jumped to her certain dead.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Jose, unable to believe it. He kneeled, with his hand between his legs, still in pain for the kick.

"And just like that, my only chance to contact Crystal is gone." Vlad spoked casual, unaffected of the dead of the blonde.

"You are going to pay… you little bitch" The Phantom Lord Master yelled like the girl was still alive. Vlad just assumed she had survived somehow.

" _When Crystal comes, the only little bitch that´s going to pay… is going to be you, Jose."_ The Wizard Hunter smiled darkly to his partner upcoming fury.

* * *

 **What do you think about Vlad´s fight? You may think that his magic is too OP, but I assure you, he has weakness. Makarov found them, but Vlad had the advantage in that closed space. Well, next time is Crystal´s time to shine.**

 **Read, enjoy and Review. I would like to know what you think.**


	5. Titanic Fury

**Crystal: Haha! That´s what you get for picking on the weak, Vlad.**

 **Vlad: You do the same, often. You´re not one to speak.**

 **Crystal: I do it with people who deserve it.**

 **Vlad: And you think you have the right to decide that?**

 **Crystal: Oh, yeah, you my be ri-… NO! I DON´T CARE.**

 **Vlad: Me neither. I´m going to continue picking on the weak. Only to force the stronger to fight me.**

 **Crystal: You can ask nicely too.**

 **Vlad: Boring. Anyway… Askaroth isn´t here now. Fairy Tail doesn´t belong to him and the DeviantArt covert is Blazbaros property.**

 **Crystal: You better be ready Phantom Lord.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Titanic Fury

"HE WAS WHAT?" Shouted an enraged Crystal, not believing any of the word the blonde has said.

She was standing in the guild´s basement. Lucy was shaking in front of her, fearing the naga´s wrath after the explanation of her kidnap. Natsu and Grey were trying to tell her to calm down, but Crystal didn´t listen. "I´m sorry. He told me to leave him and tell you." In that moment the blonde celestial mage, broke and started to cry "I´m sorry. It´s all my fault. Levi, Jet, Droy, Master… your friend. Phantom Lord hurt them to get to me. Everything will go back to normal if I go home now."

"Sorry to interrupt your self-pity speech, Heartphilia-sama." Crystal said in a hurtful voice that made everyone flinch and stare at the naga. "But you´re wrong. Nothing is going back to normal. My friend is not going to be released with you going home. In fact, and this is absolutely true, when I free him, we both are going to demolish Phantom Lord with our hands and beat the crap outa their master." The once gentle and cheerful naga was giving the chills to all the mages in the room.

"Hey, Crystal. There´s no need to raise your voice to Lucy. She has not done anything to you." Natsu stood protective between Lucy and Crystal, staring directly into her eyes.

"Yeah. You need to cool down." Gray tried to be more diplomatic and put his hand on Crystal´s shoulder. She brushed it off.

"Don´t touch me. I want to be alone." The naga slithered out of the basement fast enough to not hear any of their talk about her. " _Can´t believe it. Second day still and Vlad has been captured. Just like that time in the hidden castle on the mountain. Not even the mountain survived after my attack. Hope I can use it again soon."_ Crystal went to the back of the guild, next to the lake shore, a wonderful sight that helped her serenade her mind. But the calm surface of the water began to shake and form violent ripples that came from far away in the center of the lake.

When she saw the cause of the disturbance, she smiled, consumed by her bloodlust. "Such a nice gesture from them. To bring their own Headquarters here to save us trouble." In the middle of the lake, a gigantic castle with six mechanical legs was coming toward Fairy Tail. The massive structure was slow but steady. "This demands a special treatment in return." Crystal threw her red dice into the ground and when it grew to normal size, she withdrew her sword and her armor. It was a crimson red breastplate, gauntlets, full arm vambraces and a long metal side that protected her belly scales. Over her shoulders were the head of an angry snake with fangs and horns that acted as her pauldrons. The breastplate was made to accommodate her ample chest and the white silhouette of two female nagas holding a sword between them and coiling their tails in a descending spiral. She heard the Fairy Tail mages shouting about the incoming walking castle, she didn´t care if they fled or if they join the fight. Crystal was standing in their way, and she was waiting for their move to made hers.

To her surprise, the humans where gathering behind her, Natsu, Gray and Lucy included, watching with fear in their eyes. She saw Erza running to her, panicked. Crystal could feel a huge amount of magic power concentrating in the center of the castle. She inhaled deeply and prepared.

"That´s a magical convergence cannon, Jupiter!" Shouted Gray. "They are going to blow off the guild."

"Everyone, get down!" Ordered Erza.

The cannon fired an enormous orb of dark energy at high speed. Erza stood in front of the blast and she summoned a complete spiked armor and a giant shield. Crystal wasn´t having any of that. "Move your ass, tin can." The naga coiled her tail around Erza´s waist and throwed her out of the way. " **Breath of the purgatory god**." She blew a giant wave of white fire out of her mouth that went directly to meet the dark orb. The two attacks collided and exploded in a mix of black energy and white flames that dispersed in seconds.

All the guild watched her with their jaws almost touching the ground. Her performance had everyone shocked to the bone, even Erza.

"Surrender now, Fairy Tail." Said Jose´s voice through a megaphone. "Makarov has fallen, and your little stunt ´ll not save you again. Hand over Lucy Heartphilia now." Ordered Jose in a cold tone.

"We´d rather die than give up on our comrade" Answered Erza, possessed by rage and supported by all the others.

" _If what Lucy told us is correct, Vlad is in one of those two towers at the castle´s side. A shame that I need to take down their weapon, he would love to steal it. Maybe I can break it somehow without obliterating it"_

"Then we´ll fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter. Struggle with terror in the 15 minutes it takes to reload." Yelled Jose, equally enraged and hot headed. After saying this, a horde of flying phantom-like soldiers descended upon them. Fairy Tail engaged in combat, leaded by Erza. Crystal got close to her and heard Natsu told her that he was getting the cannon destroyed.

"Want a lift?" Asked Crystal, Natsu got confused at her offer. Happy, the blue cat, appeared behind the fire mage and he was flying. Two angelical wings behind its back.

"I can fly too." Both looked at her like she had grew a second head.

"How." Asked the cat.

"Like this. **Aeris Igni**." She said as she concentrated her energy in her back. Four streams of white fire sprouted from her back, around her colossal sword, and she begun to levitate from the ground.

"Wow. A flying snake." Said the cat. Crystal stared at him in anger. The cat hide behind Natsu´s back.

"Enough. I´m going after my friend. You go and wreck their toy gun." Commanded the naga and went off with her fist ignited in her flames, destroying lots of phantom soldiers.

Natsu, carried by Happy, followed her and flied by her side for some seconds. "When this is over, I want to fight you." Shouted the Dragon slayer.

"Only if you survive." She taunted him. He grinned at her and flew to destroy the cannon.

Crystal crashed like a meteorite into the top of the tower, demolishing the entire wall. Her fire wings turned whatever they touched into ashes. She looked at the empty cell and roared in frustration. She charged against the metal door and took it with her until she reached another door and a second wall. The second cell was also empty.

* * *

Erza was fighting against dozens of the phantom-like soldiers. They were just part of Jose´s magic and they regenerated after being take down. The countdown for Jupiter to fire again was seconds away from finishing. When the cannon gathered the dark energy, and was about to release its deadly blast, a huge explosion sounded inside the castle. The dark orb dispersed and a lot of smoke started to get out of Jupiter´s monstrous mouth. Fairy Tail cheered Natsu´s name for destroying the cannon, but were more surprised to see what happened next. One of the towers was obliterated from the middle and up in a massive tornado made of white fire.

"Was that…Crystal?" Asked Erza, amazed by the naga. " _She took down Jupiter´s blast like nothing and still can make an attack like that? Just how much power does she have?_ " She couldn´t keep thinking over it. Phantom Lord Headquarters started to release steam and shake. The whole castle stood vertical and some of the mechanical legs fall of. New parts appeared from inside the structure and in no time, the building had transformed into a titanic mecha robot. "You got to be kidding."

* * *

After destroying the empty prisoner tower, she flied and crashed against the other tower. Her wings dissipated and she started to search for Vlad. But the moment she opened a door, her world turned upside down, as if the room had stood up. Crystal hit face-first into a wall and then into the floor as the room went back to its former position.

" _What the hell is this place? First the castle walks, then it fires a magic conversion cannon, and now it has rooms that can move on their own. Such a shitty design."_ She groans in her thoughts, upset. She used her open palms to summon her deadly flames and turn walls into ashes, instead of using the doors. Only to piss off the Phantom Lord master.

Crystal was utterly and undeniable lost. The castle was a maze, and she couldn´t turn it to ashes without killing Vlad. Just when she was about to snap and shout profanities to the air, someone bumped into her and fell on his ass.

"Oi, what are you doing, pinky? Have you already taken care of Jupiter?" Asked Crystal giving him a hand to stand up. The blue cat was flying over their head, grinning.

"Crystal!? Yeah, I took care of it. It was no biggie. Did you find your friend.?" Retorted Natsu, he seemed to be in a hurry.

"No. this place is a dump. Doesn´t even have direction to reach the bath, it seems." She complained, whatever Natsu was going to say was silenced by a sinister gust of wind in their backs. They turn around and found a tall and wide man floating in the air in the other side of the room. He was wearing a blindfold, a green coat over a yellow tunic and a matching top hat.

"Talking about creepy. Who are you?" Asked Crystal in a foul mood.

"I am called Aria... Pinnacle of Element 4. I have come to slay the Dragon." He said like it was an unavoidable tragedy. Natsu´s fists were covered in flames and he prepared to take the air mage head on. But she put an arm in front of him.

"Sorry to spoil your act, but right now I´m lacking patience and I´m more than eager to demolish this place. So please, tell where you have your prisoner."

"The dragon and the snake have come to save the celestial princess. A shame that they have to be slayed by my hands. So…sorrowful." Said the man while crying.

"Didn´t you say your friend was a man?" Whispered Natsu in her ear.

"I think he isn´t talking about him. Wait…" She spoke louder and in a demanding tone. "Lucy is the only one that fits that description." Anger possessed the dragon slayer face. He wanted to jump and burn the Element 4 to a crisp on the spot. But Crystal was still holding him back. "You go now and look for her. I´ll deal with him. He still needs to tell me where´s my friend." Natsu was reluctant to let her fight, but knowing that Lucy was in trouble was enough to convince him.

"Be careful. You still owe me a fight." Said the pin haired mage and went running with Happy through a corridor shouting "Lucy".

"Twenty minutes and she has been captured again. That girl has too much unwanted attention." She raised her fist and recoiled her tail, ready to jump into combat.

Aria extended his open palm facing her and a purple magic circle appeared in his hand. The next thing Crystal knew, dozens of powerful blasts where exploding violently around her. She didn´t move, taking all the damage head on. Ten seconds later, the attack stopped, and the naga was still standing in the same spot. No injures visible.

"That´s all? You better have something better than that, if not…" She cracked her neck and glared daggers at him. When she raised her magic power the air mage took a step back, shocked.

Aria recomposed quickly and took of his blindfold, showing his magenta eyes "Hm. Seems that you are no push over, snake maiden. I´ll have to take this fight seriously." His eyes started to shine brightly. He brought his relaxed hands before him, the right one on top and the left one lower down, with their palms facing each other. A large, spiraling circle generated before him, that was visible by a big, smoky whirlwind. "Come at me… young snake. I have activated the airspace of death, **Zero**. This magic consumes all life and yours will be no exception." He said while grinning darkly.

She laughed like a maniac in front of him. Aria looked at her with a scowl on his face. "Oh, sorry. You were being serious about consuming my life with magic. You see…" She ignited her hand with her white flame. "…my power is too great to be extinguish by a mere and puny human. Your air is doomed to be eaten by my flames."

Aria clenched his jaw and throw his attack at her. Small orbs of compressed yellow air where shoot toward her. She swung her fire hand from right to left, creating a white fire wall in the air. Zero crashed with her wall like a volley of arrows. But not even one came through the other side of the fire wall, which dispersed a second later. Aria was looking at her in shock and fear. She seemed like she didn´t break a sweat. His most powerful attack was blocked like it was nothing, but he still had an ace in the sleeve, so he waited.

"And that wasn´t even one of my attacks. Before I´m tempted to kill you… tell me where is my other friend. A little shorter than me, dark hair, moustache, cold and always serious." She ordered him.

"The traitor? He is in Master´s care. He´s too dangerous to be left alone." Said Aria in a monotone voice. Devoid of his previous theatrical act.

"Seems that I need to find your leader then. Figures." She was about to jump to him and knock him out cold with a fist, but Aria vanished from her sight in an instant. She couldn´t sense him for a second and that was enough for her opponent to act.

" **Metsu** " Heard Crystal behind her. A magic circle surrounded her and pain overrode her senses. "The scales of fire… skinned… dispersed on the ground… and all what is let is the corpse of a snake." Aria spoke again like a tragedy actor.

She fell to the ground, panting heavily. " _That fucking hurt. Shit, can´t low my guard with these stupid humans anymore, no matter how powerful I am. Need to remember that."_ Crystal stood up again, disoriented. Aria was looking at her like she was a ghost.

"What… that it´s… that´s impossible. Your magic is drained. You shouldn´t be standing after that." The air mage shouted in anger and denial.

The naga stared at him like he was crazy, and in the blink of an eye she jumped with her tail and hit him in the gut with her gauntlets. Knocking him unconscious. "You took away my first origin idiot. The second magic container is still here." She pointed to her stomach and explained to him, even if he couldn´t hear her.

Just when she was about to leave the room, the entire castle started to shake like if it have been hit by an earthquake. Magic power started to rise in two different points. Crystal followed the strongest and darkest one. Not minding at all about her unconscious opponent. Several broken walls and doors later, she reached a completely trashed throne room. " _Needs a new interior decorator it seems_." But the naga stopped in her tracks completely when she saw Makarov, standing on his own, facing the man that she was going to crush with her scales. The two Wizard Saints started to fight. Makarov pointed a finger at his enemy and a beam of light shoot from it and pierced Jose´s shoulder. The man fell back and grinned like crazy, sending a high-speed wave that cut the old man in the shoulder.

" _Impressive power. Both of them. But how the hell this geezer is standing again after taking Vlad´s final attack so quickly? And where is him?"_ She scanned the room until she saw him. And her eyes twitched in fury. Vlad was crucified over to the wall with chains. His blood dripping to the ground.

"You have spilled too much blood. Even from your own guild." She followed the short man gaze to where Vlad was hanging. "I´m giving you to the count of three, Jose." Shouted Makarov while growing in size to reach the ceiling. "Kneel"

"I´m more powerful than you. You are the one that should knee." Retorted Jose defying him.

"One" Makarov´s voice boomed all over the room.

" _Wait for him to finish. Then we take over things."_ She stopped herself getting in the fight.

"Two." A light orb formed in the giant´s hand. One that Crystal considered no joke.

"Now die! Fairy Tail." Yelled the Phantom Lord master while raising his magic power.

"Three. That´s enough. Fairy Law. Activate." Makarov said in a dead serious voice.

Crystal just stared and covered her eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. It took almost a minute to disappear. When it did, Fairy Tail master was back to his original size and with his back turned over a frozen Jose. He was standing, shaking and shocked, no magic power left in him.

Makarov´s eyes meets hers. And he seemed worry for her. "Crystal, why are you here? Didn´t Erza told you to stay out of this fight?" He asked her.

"Never crossed her after they fire Jupiter. As why I am here. I came to kill this cockroach here, for hurting my precious friend." Her voice was harsh and cold. No traces of her sweet and gentle side.

Makarov looked at her, more worry in his eyes than before. "My child. I know how you feel. But going that far will do you no good." He grew again and destroyed the chains that were holding Vlad to the wall, and stopped his fall with his hands. The giant deposited him in Crystal´s arms. "Take him to the hospital. He is badly injured. Your revenge can cost him his life if you take too long" The wizard saint said and started walking down the corridor.

"Why? Why are you not mad at him? He hurt you and Erza in the battle. I don´t understand how you humans can forgive or hate so easy."

"Well. That is a mystery even for us." Responded Makarov before disappearing of her sight.

"Don´t you dare taking me to a hospital, Crystal" Vlad opened his eyes and spoke softly "Their bills are worse than being assaulted"

He was squeezed against her red armor. "You are back. Oh, I have so much to tell you."

Vlad sighted and watched amused at the Phantom Lord Master who was now out cold in the ground. "Can´t believe the old man could recover so fast after I used Last Breath on him."

"Me too. And he used an impressive magic that even you would have trouble blocking." She put her hand over his and a small translucent claw pierced through her, without pain or blood. Crystal could feel the flow of magic in her hand leaving her. She felt a little weak, but it was nothing for the sake of his partner. His injures started to close fast and in less than a minute, they were all healed.

"Thanks, my dear." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed, but just nodded.

"Now. What to do with this bastard?" He asked as he stand on his feet. Like he was never injured. "Even if we can´t kill him, I still want my ten million Jewels, you know?" As Vlad started to search Jose´s pockets, raised on her tail again. This time, her magic reserves almost drained.

"Jackpot. Look what I found." He said, raising his hand in the air for Crystal to see. She widened her eyes, not believing it.

"That´s a… can we really use it"

"Why not? Is not like he is going to use it in prison. After starting a guild war on purpose, which is strictly forbidden if I heard well… who do you think they are going to blame. We need to use it before they realize though." He explained, swinging the credit card like a proud trophy. Then he kicked the man in the ribs, breaking some of them (Don´t remember if there was something like that, but bare it, please).

"How much money do you think he has?" Asked Crystal, already dreaming about all the sweets that she could buy.

"Let's find out." He grinned.

They both left the demolished castle-mecha at a slow pace. When they reached the guild, or the ruins that used to be the guild, they saw the all their members crying and laughing like a true family. When they saw them, some of them watched relieved, others looked tense. Erza was the first to react. She walked to them, wary of Vlad´s presence.

"Listen… Erza. I know what he did to you… but" The read-head raised a hand to stop her blabbering.

Then, she fixed her eyes on him. "You are Crystal´s friend?" She asked directly.

"Yes." Some loud gasps could be heard from behind.

"That´s the monster that attacked us and Levy." The one that Crystal recognized as Jet shouted in rage. The three injured mages were amongst the crowd.

"It´s that true, Vlad." Asked Crystal with a knot on the throat. " _Please say no. Please, say no._ " She begged mentally.

"It´s true." He watched her reaction and sighted when she saw a tear in run down her cheek. Vlad sighed, tired. "If you seek to punish me. Do it already. Not going to stop you."

Crystal clenched her fist. Her mind divided in hitting or screaming. No one from the guild dared to come closer. In the end, she did both. "Apologize now, you idiot."

Vlad saw her hand from mile away, but didn´t doge. He received the hit. The metal of the gauntlet left a small gash in his cheek. He didn´t curse or flinch. Just stared. He sighed, again and walked to where the three mages that he had beaten were. The girl was shaking, while the other two were snarling. Nobody dared to speak. They all hold their breath, watching the man approach them. He stopped just two a foot away. Eating all his pride, for the sake of the mission, he kneeled and bowed. Like a knight.

"I deeply apologize for my monstrous behavior. I don´t expect you to forgive me. Just an opportunity to redeem myself." He said in his most humble and kind voice that he could fake, which wasn´t much. None of his three victims spoke. The two males were glaring daggers at him, while the girl just staring, scared of him

"Young man." Makarov walked until been on his left. "Your magic. Where did you learn it?" Asked with a curious yet demanding tone.

" _Great. Another thing to explain._ " The naga complained in her mind.

"No one tough me. I learn it myself. But only after finding this." He showed them the gems in his gauntlets. "Years and years of training to control it. And my name is Vlad."

" _Nice save. Only a half lie. But they don´t need to know."_ Crystal congratulated Vlad with a mental thumb up.

"I see. As your punishment for your part in destroying our beloved guild and the attack… you will help us rebuilding it. For free." Makarov showed a goofy grin that the Wizard Hunter didn´t like. Before he could refuse. Crystal grab him by the waist with her tail and took him out of the crowd.

"It´s settled them. Let´s rest a bit though. Can´t start building with those wounds." She said high enough for everyone to hear her. Team Abyssal Flame separated from the rest of the members ( **Remember, Vlad and Crystal Alvarez team** ) and walk through the streets of Magnolia.

"I can´t believe I did that. That was humiliating." Vlad was furious, but didn´t dared to raise his voice in the street.

"You deserve it. Hurting Levi-chan. Can´t believe you were so cruel to her. An enemy… I can understand. But attack an innocent girl just because someone else ordered you." She was pissed. And not just at him. In her mind, Phantom Lord master deserved dead. But doing it would blow her cover or put her in jail. She fumed internally.

"Do you have a place where I can stay. I didn´t have time to search for an apartment in Oak Town." He masked his fury and asked politely.

"Yeah. Is comfy and has enough space. But you owe me half the rent." Crystal said with a smirk.

"Doesn´t sound fair knowing you have all the money." He complained, but he was more relaxed. "How much?"

"120.000 jewels. In metallic please." The naga smiled kindly, her inner fury buried deep in her mind now.

"Got 20.000 in my pouch. Which I don´t know where it is. As well as my breastplate and my cape."

"Vlad. Rest for once already. Tomorrow we are searching for your things in the ruins of the walking castle and stole something else. And after we help with the rebuild we can use the credit card. And… you´ll join this guild." The last sentence was more an order than a suggestion.

"Doubt they are going to forgive me." He wasn´t convinced at all.

"They are not like you. Trust me. They accepted me without judgment. Even if I don´t understand them. They seem special and kindhearted." Her confidence was raising and she was sure that she could persuade him.

"Hope you are right. I would hate if we have to separate again."

* * *

 **And done. Next chapter. The snake Goddess. Crystal´s true power is unleashed. Who would dare to challenge her? We all know who.**

 **Please review if you like it. Want to know what you think. Really. I want your opinion.**


	6. The Snake Goddess

**I don´t own Fairy Tail nor the cover image. The last belongs to Blazbaros.**

 **Crystal: I couldn´t kick that bastard´s ass. I still want to hit something you know.**

 **Vlad: Well, at least we get his credit card. Now we can buy whatever we want before they cancel it.**

 **Crystal: Yeah, right. But it´s not the same. I need to let my rage out soon.**

 **Vlad: Didn´t you agree to a fight with the pink idiot? Let your rage flow away while punching the kid.**

 **Askaroth: That didn´t sound right.**

 **Vlad: Don´t care what you think. I just want to see her unleashing her magic a little.**

 **Crystal: Sorry. Not gonna happen like that. I want to relieve stress, not kill the poor boy.**

 **Askaroth: You might change of idea if you hear him talk.**

 **Crystal: I Doubt it!**

 **Vlad: Bet you she loses her cool.**

 **Crystal: Hey! What side are you on?**

 **Askaroth: Hehe. Anyway don´t forget to leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 6: The Snake Goddess

Two days after the incident with Phantom Lord, the rebuilding of Fairy Tail´s guild had started with the help of all its members. A slow but steady progress was being made. When the rune knights came to investigate a week later, Crystal and Natsu made their scape to the forest, but they didn´t get far. Vlad dragged them back by her tail and scarf and presented them to the authorities. He believed that it was better to show her to them early and avoid any confusion in the future. The knights were fearful of her at first, but after three days of interrogation they got used to her presence. The next day, the rune knights concluded their investigation and let all of them go.

It wasn´t only a rebuild, it was a complete renovation. Makarov was planning on making it bigger. He was in his giant form, carrying tons of materials and rafters. Erza was in her builder´s clothes, (with a yellow construction hat), and was giving orders to everyone in her sight.

Vlad was carrying two rafters over his shoulders while Crystal was holding four on both. He was wearing a simple black shirt, blue jeans and black boots. She was using a new grey shirt and a light brown skirt. Both courtesy of Jose´s credit card. They have bought dozens of sweets, food, clothes and some weapons for Vlad. And were planning to buy magic artifacts soon.

It was lunch time already and the naga was sitting over a pile of wood rafters and a bento box on her hands. Vlad was on her left, watching the "fire brain" and "ice princess" usual discussion about who could lift more weight, while he stole bits of Crystal´s food. Happy was supporting Natsu, flying by his side. Then, when Gray, or, as Natsu liked to call him, the stripper, said he was hungry, a blur of blue and black passed in front of the ice mage and left a bento in his hands.

"It looks like the ice cube got a stalker." Vlad chuckled when he saw the girl spy on the black haired and shirtless mage. But scowled when Gray gave the bento box to Natsu, saying that he didn´t want it. Making the girl with the blue hair cry and run.

"What an idiot." Scoffed Crystal. She left her bento in Vlad´s hands (it disappeared in seconds) and slithered until she was in front of the two mages. Natsu was eating like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! Ice heart. You know what you just did?" She confronted Gray with an Erza-like scowl. The black-haired boy sweat-dropped when he saw her.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that escaped his lips.

"You rejected the feelings of a sweet and innocent girl. You are cold, even for an ice mage." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Are you joking? How could I eat that? I´m not even that hungry." He escaped her glare, ashamed, watching anywhere but her eyes.

"Of course. What could I expect from two immature kids. Not realizing anything about women feelings."

"Psst, Gray." Murmured Happy on his ear. "You better apologize before she enters Erza-mode. Remember what she did to Jupiter." Gray shivered at the thought.

"Hey, Crystal" Interrupted Natsu after finishing the bento. "You still owe me the fight. Let's do it now" He grinned and ignited his fist on fire.

"Not here, dumbass." Shouted Gray. "Wanna face master´s wrath if you destroy the guild." He didn´t need to say anything else. He extinguished his flames and scratched his head, faking ignorance.

"Call everyone. I would love to show them what I´m capable of." Crystal forgot about the girl and fixed her eyes on Natsu. A spark of excitement in both mages eyes.

Ten minutes later, all Fairy Tail members were around a field of bare earth in the outskirt of town that was used to train. Crystal and Natsu were on opposed sides of the field and sizing they opponent. The naga changed into her white shirt with the snake picture, red vest, short black skirt and her colossal sword on her right hand.

"Place your bets! Who´s gonna win? Our lovely pink haired idiot or the newcomer snake girl? Come on! Place your bets!" Shouted Cana Alberona while taking money and scribbling in a notebook.

"Do they always act like this?" Asked Crystal, sweat-dropping.

"Most of the time. Now… don´t you dare hold back, Crystal. I want to see your true strength." Said Natsu, igniting his fist.

"Make me." She defied him.

"I´m all fired up" His flames covered him completely and his grin got wider. Natsu ran to her raising his right hand " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**.

Crystal watched him with deadpanned eyes, she raised her bare hand and stopped the fist. The second their hands made contact, everything in front of Natsu exploded in fire and dust, including the naga. The pink haired boy stepped back into a safe distant. When the dust dispersed, Crystal was in the same position, unharmed.

"Not even impressed." She stated. Vlad watched the boy flinch a little by her comment. The rest of the guild was murmuring something like "She reminds me of Gildarts." And questions of "How powerful is her?"

"That was just a warm up" He retorted.

The naga watched him go for the same attack again, this time she would made her move. But then, he jumped in the air in front of her and put his hand like a tube in front of his mouth " **Fire Dragon´s Roar** " a huge torrent of flames went directly at her. She smirked, retracted her fist. " **Fist of the Queen of Ashes** " She shouted while punching the fire stream. A wave of her white fire consumed completely Natsu´s attack, making it disappear. Also, the boy was nowhere in her sigh.

For a second she thought that he had been reached by her flames and he had become ashes. Only to be proven wrong when a strong kick connected on her head. She retaliated immediately and her fist hit his chest, sending him flying far from her.

"Tell me something, Natsu." She watched him stand again, grunting a little for the pain. "I´m really curios now. Who taught you this magic? It´s supposed to be a lost magic." She asked, genuine curiosity in her face.

"Igneel taught me." He answered right away.

"What?" She was paralyzed in the spot, her brain frozen for a moment.

"Igneel, the fire Dragon. My father. He taught me to read, write and dragon slaying magic?" He was going to made his next attack but stopped when he heard Crystal´s laugh. But it wasn´t to make fun of him like she wasn´t believing what he just said, this was hysterical, almost crazy.

"Hahaha. You? The son of that bastard fire breathing lizard? Ohhhh. This is just too good to be true." She was grinning with a dangerous spark in her eyes.

" _Damn. If this kid is somehow related to that dragon then she isn´t going to forgive him."_ Thought Vlad. He was prepared to interrupt the duel if she reached too far. In fact, he was waiting the exact moment, to do it. It was already too far now.

"Oi. Take back what you just said about Igneel." Natsu clenched his fist and jaw.

"Her aura did a 180 degree turn. Something isn´t right" Said Erza in a worried tone.

"I have been waiting 500 years to use this sword to slay that monster. But now… his so-called son will have to do" She was being serious. And everyone gasped at her comment. Crystal took her sword off her back and held it in pointing at Natsu. "You are lucky. I can show you my full power now. Or else I would feel unsatisfied." After saying that, she waved her sword in a circle around her, creating a protective wall of white fire.

"Crystal! Stop!" Ordered Vlad, startling the other mages. But she didn´t listened. Eyes fixated in an enraged Natsu. " _The mission is going to be compromised if she gets out of control_ "

She started to chant "When Ishgar and the sky are torn apart, fear the beast with the fire heart" Her body started to glow and white flames covered her entirely. " **Soul of the Snake Goddess** " A great explosion of light occurred, blinding everyone. When the light died down, many dropped on their butts with shock filled eyes while the rest, except Vlad, dropped their jaws to the ground. Crystal had transformed in a Titanic version of herself with clothes and all. At least forty-foot-tall and her tail was at least eighty-foot long. Her monstrous size was truly frightening enough to make Natsu tremble and start sweating.

All the mages but Vlad and Makarov were paralyzed in fear of the nearly endless magical power that was emanating from the giant naga. Her sword was matching her current size and was dangling dangerously above the dragon slayer. "What´s the matter son of Igneel? Snake got your tongue?" Mocked Crystal with a face splitting grin. Not waiting for him to react to her words, she tried to crush him with just her free fist but before she could reach him, a familiar red obelisk blocked her punch. "Vlad? What do you think you are doing?" Natsu landed on his butt and let out a breath that he didn´t know he was holding. His hands where trembling before he managed to clench them into fists.

"She´s as big as Master… no, bigger" Whispered Erza not being able to believe her eye.

"Crystal! Enough! We can talk things if you are upset, but we can resolve nothing if you become violent" Makarov tried to reason with her. He could notice this was more than a simple grudge against Natsu´s father. " _The way she seemed to talk about Igneel looked more like she was looking for revenge. And that was a dangerous path that she was wal- slithering towards_."

"Do not hide little dragon. Come to me and show me what the **son of the Fire King can do!** " Her voice boomed like thunder and the mages had to cover their ears to avoid damage. The naga thrusted her sword with the intent of impaling him but the fire mage recovered from his shock and avoided the massive weapon by jumping and landing on it. He started to run along the blade until he reached the handle. She tried to crush him with her free hand but Natsu jumped again, this time propelled by fire from his feet like a rocket. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon´s Fist** " Yelled the pink haired mage while throwing a series of fire powered punches into her left breast resulting in an explosion that blocked her upper half.

Natsu landed on his back while trying to regain his breath. He had put all his power in that attack but wasn´t sure if it really worked due to not being able to reach her head.

Vlad and Makarov where ready to intervene when the massive sword dropped to the ground with a loud BOOM followed by the body of the Naga. Levi gasped and looked with worry for her friend and many where concerned that Natsu´s attack have been a little too much. What they didn´t expect was to see Crystal´s face with a tint of red in her cheeks and holding her mouth with both her hands.

Erza was ready to go and ask her if she was fine but she stopped death in her tracks when she started to laugh. Vladimir hit his face in embarrassment while the rest of the guild growth confused by the second. "What´s with her? Why is she laughing like that?" Asked a startled Natsu.

Vlad cleared his throat and decided to explain. Crystal was hugging her sides and trying to contain herself and failing miserably. "The answer is truly simple. You tickled her" He said with a deadpan expression. Almost all the guild mages face faulted to the ground while team Natsu opened their eyes in shock.

"You´re kidding, righ?" Asked the almost nude ice wizard.

For the pink haired mage, it seemed like Crystal had landed her fist on him. The same attack he had used to defeat Gajeel only managed to tickle her. It was a massive blow to his pride as a Dragon Slayer.

"Y-you m-mean that massive attack did nothing on her?" Questioned the blond spirit summoner with a fearful and cautious voice.

"Yes. The nagas where a truly powerful race. It was said that they were created by a goddess and she blessed one to be the guardian of the primordial fire. Their strength could only be matched by nothing less than a full matured dragon and their magic was capable of reshaping the landscape in one blast" Explained the Wizard Hunter. All the guild was listening to him with rapture attention. "Dragneel, you are just lucky she didn´t decide to wear her armor. Her human skin is just too sensitive to be tickled. And you kinda like groped her with that attack so… add some minor arousal and that is your result."

The last part made the Dragon Slayer to start to fiercely blush in embarrassment and babbling that it wasn't intentional. But even with the rushed apology he was immediately pummeled to the ground by Erza, Lucy and Levi while being called a pervert. Crystal managed to regain her calm and rolled over to lay on her stomach to be facing the guild members. Her shirt was burnt in the spot the attack hit and allowed the humans to see part of her left breast and ribs. There were some nosebleeds but an armored fist from Erza was enough to make them look away.

The guild master stood in front of her looking quite a bit tensed for her performance and magical power. "Crystal" he called for her attention and she fixed her eyes on him with some shame in her face. "Can you talk to us about why did you do that? I only wish to help you, but I can´t do that if you keep us in the dark."

" _He sounds just like August-sama with that grandfather voice. Maybe… maybe I can trust them with this. I´m not sure if Vlad is going to approve. Involving myself with these… humans on a personal level, could prove detrimental to the mission. But… I really enjoy their company."_ She bit her lip in doubt until she saw her partner nod discreetly. Encouraged by his approval, she decided to let a sad smile cloud her face as she remembered the time when she still had a family.

She sighted as she leaned her head on top of her crossed arms. "Well… it happened five hundred years ago I think. It was before the Dragon Wars. Humans didn´t knew of our existence or only had hear about us by legends" Levi stole Cana´s notebook and was writing like crazy every word that came from Crystal. "My mother… was the leader of our kin. She was the Guardian of the Primordial Flame and was blessed by our goddess, Cybelle." The titan naga heard some gasp and could see some shocked eyes. "I was born from an egg the size of a carriage. My size being a newborn was that of a mature man. Half snake, half human. And the blessing that was my mother´s was passed to me." She took a long breath that almost blew Happy away if Erza hadn´t grab him.

"She gave me this ring to be able to shrink to human size and my armor to protect me even from my own flames. My mother taught me the magic you all saw me use. And some of those moves where passed from the Goddess herself. We were truly a happy family. I had lots of friends like me and we never bothered to go out of our domain. Until they came." Her mood dropped and turned quite dark and serious. Lucy gulped and shivered a little after seeing her eyes. They were cold and unforgiving and were fixed on Natsu. The fire mage was a little scared by her gaze but also was anxious to know more.

"The Dragons attacked my people. They preyed on us like they surely did on humanity years later. We retaliated and killed many of them. I slay some of them but wasn´t as powerful as my mother. Crysandrea Balkran was her name and she was called the Blood Storm. It was said that once she was done in the battlefield, blood would rain from the sky along with the bodies of dozens of dragons." Crystal´s tone was full of pride in the last part and seemed a little distracted, but she was inspecting the Dragon Slayer´s reaction to her words. To her surprise he remained quite stoic save from some twitching when she mentioned the killing of her kin. "It was five hundred years ago, on July the 7th that happened. The Dragons ambushed us and killed many of my friends. After that they captured me." Explained the naga with heavy voice. Levy was still writing but there had a knot in her throat after hearing her friend. "My mother… tried to rescue me. She killed Dragon after Dragon, wave after wave of them that stood in her way. When she reached me, she was exhausted but had a look of bliss in her after knowing I was fine. Then. He attacked. The Fire Dragon King attacked my mother when she was on her worst. Even in that state, he was hard pressed to beat her. She gave him a small crossed scar in his snout and another in his chest using the same sword I hold now." Natsu couldn´t avoid looking to the massive weapon with a clear turmoil in his eyes. "But in the end, she couldn´t… she… died. She died looking at me with a smile. It felt like the warmest hug I had in my life. And the only thing I could do was watch powerless." Crystal´s voice cracked a little and her sob could be heard by all the mages present. "Once the battle was over, I slithered as fast as I could and took my mother´s sword. I tried to kill Igneel in complete rage, but I was caught of guard by another Dragon that attacked me on the back. It was an Ice Dragon. And I was frozen in place. They kept me like a trophy in a cave. I could hear and see everything outside the ice. I never saw Igneel again, and the last time I heard the Ice Dragon was when he was slaughtered by a Black Dragon with blue markings. The prick didn´t even registered me and proclaimed to be the King of the Dragons. I think he called himself Acnologia or something like that. I remained frozen in the Ice until Vlad found me by luck and managed to release me. We have been together since."

The Fairy Tail mage were all in silence. Levi had finished writing and allowed herself to sob quietly with Lucy by her side. Erza was looking downcast and Grey looked like she was a ghost. Mira was weeping the tears away with a handkerchief and Elfman whispered how she was truly manly.

Natsu looked furious. But I didn´t look like he was angry with Crystal. It seemed like he blamed himself. "I can´t believe it." He managed to say through gritted teeth. "How could he…? How could he do that and still look after me and be so kind? Was it all an act? I don´t understand anymore" He said while crumbling on his knees.

"Maybe it was the time" The voice of Vlad interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked harshly.

"What I´m trying to say is that the fight with the nagas was a long time ago. Maybe he regretted his actions and tried to redeem himself by raising you. Adopting a little boy without parents may have been his way of asking forgiveness or his crimes" Stated Vladimir in a matter of fact tone. Natsu looked unsure of his answer so he remained silent.

"Crystal." Makarov´s voice snapped the naga from her thought of the past. "We can´t return what has been taken from you. Nor we will ask you to forgive those that have wronged you like that. But we can be your new family. Don´t mistake it. We will never be able to replace them. I just think that it will do you good to allow your heart to feel again that kind of warm." When the guild master finished he and the rest of the mages where surround by her arms in a massive group hug to her face. Even Vlad and Natsu where captured in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don´t know how much I have longed for hearing those words." The gentle giantess crushed them a little against her face. Some of them where turning blue from lack of oxygen and others have passed out due to their nosebleeds.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Crystal couldn´t turn back to human size until the ring recharged so she decided to help a little more with the repairing of the guild. The next day, Gray and Natsu were arguing again about who could lift more rafters. It wasn´t until Loki approached with Lucy´s keys that they decided to ditch work to visit Lucy in her apartment and return them to her. Erza tried to stop them but she ended tagging along. They were all worried for her. She had been coming less to the guild and her eyes seemed to wonder in guilt that threatened to drown her every time she appeared.

The only thing that they found was her empty apartment with a note that said "I´m going home"

 **Heartphilia Konzern**

In the center of the paved road, which was wide enough to let Crystal in her Titan size slither comfortably, was a massive fountain that served as decoration for a crossroad. Behind it was the Heartphilia mansion. It was the perfect definition of extreme wealth in a mixture of an elegant castle and a big house. Lucy was walking to meet her father. But she wasn´t alone.

"So… this is your home. Fancy." Was Vlad´s only comment. He walked behind her like her personal bodyguard.

"I still can´t believe that you followed me from the train station. Crystal is going to be pissed at you for leaving her without a word." She glared lightly at him. He just chuckled.

"She´s a big girl and can take care of herself for a day or two. You on the other hand… left only a note in your apartment. If I read your friends personalities right, they will be here by the end of the day looking for you." He grinned when she looked away ashamed of her actions.

"I need to do this. I need to face my father on my own." Her voice sounded more determined and her resolve looked more steeled.

"And I can respect that. Just let me talk first and you can say whatever you want afterwards. Do we have an agreement?" She nodded and continued to walk through the residence. The servants and soldiers recognized her and surrounded her, in Vlad´s opinion, in a cloying reunion. He suppressed any kind of comment an allowed her to greet them until a maid came from inside the mansion telling that her father demanded her presence and his. Lucy went to change clothes while he awaited outside the main office. Once she appeared again wearing a high lady´s clothes and impeccable manners they entered. In the middle of the room stood a tall middle-aged man with slicked back blond hair, a trim mustache, and an expensive red tailored suit. His posture was firm, his face meant business and nothing else.

"Mister Heartphilia. A pleasure to meet you." Said the Wizard Hunter in his own business mode. "I have brought your daughter, unharmed, as you requested."

"I believe that was Phantom Lord job." Jude countered with analytical eyes. "If the information is correct you are in Fairy Tail now. What brought the change of heart?"

"That would be true. But the mission for Phantom was still pending and I can´t left a job unfinished. It´s never good for the reputation. No one in Fairy Tail knows of this so I would appreciate if you keep this under the rug."

"True. As a businessman I will have to agree that reputation is everything in this line of work." The head of the Heartphilia walked behind his desk and opened a dresser. "I will pay you the same amount I promised Jose Porla. Five million Jewels." Declared Jude nonchalantly. He pushed the button of a small metal box on his desk and a minute later a butler entered the office carrying two black suitcases and put them on a table near Lucy, who remained quiet but was watching intently. The butler opened both, showing pure gold bars with the Heartphilia Emblem imbedded on them. "A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Heartphilia. If you need my services for anything, call me. Except of course if is related to your daughter. I´m done with retrieving runaway kids." Without waiting for an answer, he took the suitcases and left the building. Lucy needed to be alone with her father for what she was going to say, and he needed to be far away before Jude demanded his money back.

"Mission, scam your asshole father, complete." Mussed Vlad while whistling a happy tune and disappearing on the side of a road. He could have sworn that he heard someone shouting the blonde girl name in the distance.


	7. True Monster

**I don´t own Fairy Tail nor the cover image. The last belongs to Blazbaros.**

 **Vlad: Now that I have a little bit of cash I can go and scam a casino.**

 **Crystal: Absolutely not! The last time you did that we got the entire mafia of a city behind our asses for an entire month.**

 **Vlad: Tch, those bastards had enough cannon fodder to throw at us to build an army. Still, it was a good exercise.**

 **Crystal: I forbid you from setting foot in another casino. Your betting problem could rival Tsunade Senju, but at least she wins from time to time. You on the other hand… know what! Forget it! Do as whatever you want. Just leave some money in the apartment for the rent before throwing it all away.**

 **Vlad: You are not my mother. I can spend my money anyway I see fit.**

 **Askaroth: Can you two please shut up. I´m trying to read manga in peace.**

 **Crystal: Grrrr. Fine. Anyway… Follow, Fav and review or I´m coming for you. Hey! That rhymes!**

Chapter 7: A true monster

The renovation of the guild was coming along nicely. The main structure was almost complete, but the inside and a good chunk of the roof was still missing. They had installed a bar outside the building and Mirajane was announcing the return of the job board. A lot of the guild members where trying to grab something before another stole they desired job. The mob was on the brink of fighting until they heard a someone behind them clear his throat quite loud.

The group of mages looked a little scared and moved out of the way to let him pass. Vlad smirked with triumph and took a job to get rid of a group of bandits. He went to Mirajane who was working in the bar and talking with Lucy about how broke she was.

"I could give you a part of the money I took from your father. A gold bar from the trouble. What do you say princess?" He offered while giving Mira the job request.

"I refuse to touch any kind of money that came from that man" She said rather sternly. "You should have been there to saw his face when he realized what you did. He could have rivaled with Erza´s hair. He even swore to put a bounty on your head for any mercenary guild to go after you" Mira looked a bit worried about the last part but decided to keep it to herself. Lucy loosened a bit after remembering her father´s tantrum.

Vlad chuckled at the mental image and decided to have something to drink. "Mira, do you have wine?" He asked in a polite tone.

Mirajane put on her usual smile "Yes. We still have some good ones that escaped the battle. They are a little expensive though." She warned him.

"Money won't be a problem. Not with this." He said as he gave put a gold ingot on the bar. "Make this the founds of my new tab."

The white-haired girl´s eye widened in surprise. "Where did you get this?"

"Lucy here wanted to get a little revenge on his father, so she made me take her to her house and demand the payment from his request to Phantom Lord. Which I remind you I was tasked to complete in the brief time I was in their guild. We didn´t do anything illegal if that´s what you are worrying about." The blond-haired mage paled when all the blame was shifted to her. Before she could protest Grey and Natsu congratulated her for the devious plan, however, they complained that she should have made them part of her schemes. She cried anime tears in resignation to their stupidity. Mirajane accepted the explanation and patted Lucy in the back. Telling her that she could help her with more "evil" plots in the future. Then, she took the gold bar and put it away in the cashier.

She poured the wine in his cup and gave it to him. He started to drink it slowly. Tasting it with expertise. After some long sips, the cup was empty, and ready to depart and complete his job. Or would have if not for a table that went flying and crashed on top of Natsu, a few meters of his left.

" **Don´t you dare said that again!** " Everyone heard Erza yell to someone. Curiosity gaining the better of the Wizard Hunter, he decided to see what was bothering the re-quip mage.

He found her glaring daggers at a tall blond-haired male that was sitting in front of her like he owned the place. He had spiky short hair, a lighting shaped scar over his right eye. wearing spiked headphones, loose baggy dark pants, a leopard print orange tunic with fur on the lower ledges and a bright red cape tied in the front of his torso. "I will say it more clearly then… ¡This guild doesn´t need weak bastards!" He then pointed at Levi´s group "Thanks to weak trash like them we are being looked down everywhere. Beaten by the bastard over there who is a no one here" He then glared at Vlad without an ounce of fear. The Wizard Hunter ignored him like he didn´t even existed.

"What an asshole" Murmured Lucy through gritted teeth. But he faced her with a malicious grin like he heard her from where he was.

"Oh, but if it is no other than the princess that was the cause of all this mess"

Mirajane couldn´t stand still anymore and shouted in anger "!LAXUS! Master has already said that no one is to blame here. The matter is closed. Beside you weren´t here so you have no said in this."

Laxus was just about to retort but something alerted him and had to transform into lighting to avoid a metal pole that crashed with astounding force where he was. He reappeared five metes from the pole and glared to the one that had attacked him.

"Talk trash about Levi-chan and Vlad again and you will find the next pole all the way up your ass" Threatened Crystal while popping her knuckles.

The lightning mage chuckled and, in a flash, appeared behind her and launched a bolt of lightning to her back almost at point blank. But her tail ignited in white fire and took the attack, negating it completely. Laxus grunted in displeasure at the lack of result to return the favor.

Crystal didn´t bother to look at him at first. "Looking down on your comrades just because of power is idiotic" She stated. Then she turned around slowly with a glacial gaze. "They may not be as powerful as you, but they can be smarter. The world doesn´t work with strength alone. You need diversity if you want to success"

Laxus´s grin evaporated and kept his gaze with hers. "Still, when I become Guild Master I will get rid of those that doesn´t contribute anything valuable" He retorted angrily.

"That's not a bad idea" She agreed with a blank face, getting looks of disbelieve and betrayal in the eyes of rest guild members. Laxus smiled in triumph until she spoke again. "Don´t get me wrong" She warned everyone "Kicking someone out just for being weak is stupid. But not supporting your guild by just being lazy and fooling around means you are just using the other members" the menacing tone was not lost to anyone. "Those that don´t help the guild don´t deserve to be here. Because they are not family. They are leeches. So, in order to avoid falling in that category, everyone needs to help. There can be no cowards. That is how you get a stronger guild. You don´t get rid of them. You make them useful and they will eventually grow".

Laxus growled at her defiance but couldn´t find a solid argument right now that could dismiss her words and the rest of the guilds seemed to agree with her. He decided to leave vowing to make her pay later for that humiliation.

Vlad walked away after hearing Crystal put the blond jerk in his place. He was now wearing a black gauntlet in his left hand while the other rested over his sheathed sword hanging from his belt. His job was too easy to go wrong so he had no worries about the result. He was in need to release some steam on the bandits. The only thing that bothered him was that he couldn´t kill them. But maybe there was a way to go around that silly rule. The Wizard Hunter was in the search for screams of pain and suffering, and he was going to get them.

After getting on a train and traveling for two hours, he arrived at the station. Behind it was a short road that lead to a small merchant town where his client waited. It was easy to find the Major´s house. It was the biggest by far off all the houses and it was in the center of the town.

He was received by an old butler and was let inside to meet with short plump middle-aged man with brown beard and a blue suit that looked at him in suspicious. "Good evening, Sir" Greeted Vlad with cold curtesy. "I was send by Fairy Tail to get rid of your bandit problem"

The man´s eye lit up in surprise. "Oh, yes. I remember the job. Follow me, let me give you the details" the two were now sited in an ample office with plenty commodities that could rival a duke. With the size of the town and its state, Vlad suspected the man was a corrupt and cunning snake. Even if he was a successful merchant, there was no way he could afford something like this without some illegal deals. The Major offered him a cup of wine, but he declined politely saying that he will drink once the job was done.

"Let´s get down to the point then. This town is in serious trouble. Hordes of bandits have been assaulting our merchant lines and we cannot trade with big cities. Using the train will put a high amount of strain in our resources due to the taxes and our economy will crash down if the bandits are not dealt with" The Major explained quite coldly the situation. Just like a professional businessman. His eyes screamed arrogance and greed. Now he was positive that this man was just another cockroach that could fool the system and get away pretending to run a legal business.

"And the Rune Knights can´t deal with this because…?" Asked a stoic Vlad.

"They have already tried but were beaten by a group of dark mages in their files. There is at least five of them with enough power to deal with a battalion of rune knights each. I´m willing to pay double if you manage to retrieve the stolen merchandise" Like always, they where more concerned by the goods than the people. Not that he cared.

Vlad was amused that the man in front of him was trying to convince him how righteous all this was. He had deal with a lot of scams and backstabbing clients and this one was not different. "You know… your story would be a lot more convincing if your house wouldn´t be a fucking castle with more luxuries than the king of Fiore in a mediocre town. There is only one way you can have all this and it´s not legal. Believe me I know" Vlad kept and stoic face while the Major paled.

"What? How could you…" Before he could say how outraged he felt he felt something cold in his throat. Vlad was on the side of his chair with a black broadsword unsheathed and ready to behead him. He hadn´t even saw him move.

"I don´t take lightly being kept in the dark, Major. Yes, I know when people are trying to backstab me, and I am assuming that was the idea since the beginning. We are going to do things a little different. I assume you have some grade of influence around these parts." The man nodded fearfully. "Good. That means that if some trash like those bandits disappear… no one would ask questions… right?"

The Major raised an eyebrow but again, he only nodded. "Perfect. Then I will simply deal with those pests and you will make any trace of their demise disappear. I would keep silence about any kind of shady deals that you have. No mentions to the guild about my activities or I can promise you that you will not live to see the next sunrise. It´s everything clear?" He didn´t need to get more money than the job offered, he needed blood. That way the interest of the Major would not clash with his.

Again, the man only nodded fearfully, but not from the sword. It was the eyes of the Wizard Hunter that scared him shitless. Vlad put his sword down and sheathed it. "Any idea where their base is?"

"O-of c-course. Just head up to the north road and once you reach a bridge, cross it and follow the river until you reach a cave" Stuttered the man.

Vlad grunted in displeasure with the man´s cowardice and left the mansion. He walked with haste through the road in search of the hideout. When he was out of reach of the prying eyes, he opened his black cube and took a weapon out. It was an armband with a small cannon and a red glowing orb on its base. "I have been dying to test this bad girl for weeks. Let's see what you can do Amy" He attached it to his gauntlet and then he kept walking. When he finally reached the other side of the stone bridge, he found a merchant carriage that was surrounded by a group of bandits. The leader was a tall long blue haired teenage girl with a claymore, a ragged grey cloak, brown pants, black T-shirt and combat boots. She looked pissed and ready to explode against the merchant. Vlad decided that the best was to wait and watch before starting his fun.

"Please. This is all I have. How I´m going to feed my family if you take it?" Pleaded the merchant only to be backhanded by the teenage girl who was seething in rage.

"Shut you trap Travis. I know too well that you don´t have any family. After all… who would love a spineless worm that backstabs anyone at the slightest chance. By the way, Kira sends her regards." She said and started to beat him up with her fists.

" _It seems that there are more stories here than just a corrupt Major. What a shame, even if she looks promising she is going to die."_ Vlad was still watching, amused of the events unfolding in front of him.

The beaten merchant spit a blob of blood in front of the teenage and looked her with disgust and anger. "So, you are still alive, Trish. Now that you mentioned Kira I finally understand why you face seemed familiar. You and that bitch don´t know when to simply bend over and obey like the sluts you both are."

"Oh, such harsh and hurtful words." Trish feigned pain in a mocking tone. "Nothing I haven´t heard before. Tie him up and grab everything of value you can. Throw the rest into the river." She ordered. But before anyone could move, a knife flew through them and found its mark on the head of the merchant. Trish yelped and jumped in surprise from the dead man. She seemed lost of words and sickened by all the blood that was pouring from Travis head. The bandits group draw their weapons and prepared themselves for battle but waited for orders of.

Vlad walked out of the tree line balancing a knife in his right hand, a cruel smile plastered on his face. "It seems I couldn´t reach him in time to save him from the merciless bandits. Well, nothing to do about it."

Trish was outraged by the newcomer and took her claymore with both hands, making the blade glow blue and emits some sparks of electricity. "You… you killed him!" Even if she was a bandit she didn´t want to do that. It was wrong.

"Mmm, no. I´m a light mage. I´m not allowed to kill. You and your friends on the other hand… are rogues and fall in the category. You steal and kill." He said with a malicious grin.

"Trying to pin the guilt on us, eh? Tell me… how much is that wretched cunt of a Major paying you for doing this?" She asked with restrained anger.

"For dealing with your group, half million jewels. Killing everyone is free of charge"

"Sick bastard! You don´t deserve to be called even a human" Trish shouted in rage and lounged at him with the intent to impale him with her glowing sword. "Everyone here is trying to stop that monster from destroying more lives, but you are even worse. Taking a life just for your depraved amusement"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But yes… I´m a true monster when I want to".

Vlad dodged to the left with ease and punched a bandit in the face with such strength that he broke his neck. Then he grabbed the wrist of a man that tried to stab him in the ribs and bend it in an awkward angle, making him stab himself in the back. Trish attacked him again a horizontal swing trying to slit him in half. Smiling darkly at the obvious and slow attack, Vlad pushed a bandit that was attacking him with a hammer in the way of the glowing sword. Trisha was unable to stop in time and ended up bisecting her subordinate. She found herself freezing in place when the blood splattered on her cheeks.

The Wizard Hunter ignored her and threw his other knife and this one sunk itself on the throat of another man and retrieved it before the bandit fell to the ground. Just a second after that, he tilted his head and an arrow flew past him, only inches away from his skin. He pointed his new weapon to the archer and fired a small red sphere of concentrated ethernano that blasted the man´s head apart. The last two bandits went to attack him with swords. Vlad blocked one with the gauntlet and the other with the knife. He watched them in the eyes and saw their fear and rage. Using a little more strength on his grip, he broke the sword with the gauntlet and took the broken blade, sinking it on the head o the bandit. Then, without giving the other time to shout he pointed Amy to his head and blasted him, leaving the last bandit headless.

Trish was still frozen in the spot. Killing her own man was more shocking that it should have been. "First time you take a man´s life I take" He said with a smooth voice while he approached her. She didn´t seem to have heard him. Or that was what he made him think. She turned around as fast as she could and swung her sword in hopes of landing a good hit on him. But he unsheathed his broadsword faster and blocked her. She smirked and forced her magic in the sword, making it glow brighter and send a thousand volts through the blade.

Vlad only stood there. Watching how the girl wasted her magic just to fry him. She didn´t realize how futile her effort was until two seconds passed, and it was late by then. A white translucent crystal was covering his right hand and all the ethernano that she was pouring in her blade was being absorbed in there. Trisha retreated with a jump but a second late she felt like she had been running a marathon non-stop for hours. In the place where she was standing was a translucent spear, full of her ethernano. She fell on her knees and began to breath hard and pant.

"It´s funny how people fail to notice these spears" He put his hand in the crystal and all the ethernano was absorbed in his hand. "Most people ignore the danger that they pose just because they can´t hurt you physically. Big mistake." Vlad then pointed his gauntlet with Amy to her and waited to give her time to process the idea of her incoming demise.

Trish was glaring at him in defiance but on the inside, she was terrified. Tired like she was now, there were no chances to defeat the man in front of her in fair combat. But she wasn´t dead, not yet. If she could escape and alert her comrades… then the chances of winning would be on her favor " _only one chance to do it_ "

"Enjoy the afterlife" The mad laughter sent chills down her spine. He fired a red sphere of concentrated ethernano to her face, but she was prepared. She put her claymore in the path of the sphere and channeled what little of magic she had to her sword. The red projectile was deflected and landed in front of Vlad. It exploded in a cloud of debris and smoke and she used that opportunity to run to her base even if she had no stamina left.

The Wizard Hunter remained unfazed by the stunt and followed her with her gaze. "Perfect. Now I don´t have to bother searching for their stupid base. Go little Gretel, go and show me where is the witch house." He whispered with a maniac glee in his eyes.

* * *

Crystal was bored out of her mind. She was leaning with her elbow on the barstool of Mira, slowly sipping a chocolate milkshake. Canna Alberona was chugging a whole barrel of ale next to her and Levi was eating an apple pie on her left.

"Why so down Taly?" Asked Mira while cleaning a mug.

"Vlad left me again to do a job. He can be so selfish when he wants." She complained.

"Then be a woman and be selfish too. You don´t need to wait for him to do anything." Canna encouraged her with a nudge to her shoulder.

"You sounded like Elfman for a moment there." Grinned Levi.

"No, I did not" Dennied Canna.

"Canna is right. Why the hell I´m sulking for being left behind? I can have my fun too!" She declared with determination. Then, an idea popped on her mind. "Girls! What if we hit the best Luxury Hotel that Fiore can offer? The Akane resort! My treat of course"

Canna began to choke with the ale and Levi had stars in her eyes. "Are you serious Crystal? The Akane resort is quite expensive and exclusive" Mira seemed worried that her expectations where too high, but she gave her a toothy grin.

"Don't worry Mira-chan. I have everything that I need here." She said as she showed her new black wallet out of nowhere, with Jose´s credit card safely stored inside.

"Yeah, beach time! I´m gonna pack my swimsuit. I see ya in the train station, Taly-chan" Shouted Canna while she ran to her home leaving a trail of dust.

"She seems exited. But was that about swimsuits?" Crystal seemed confused with the word.

"Have you ever gone to a beach, Taly?" Asked Levi with curiosity.

"Yes, multiples times. Vlad always took me to one when we wanted to relax." She was dreamy for a moment until Levi clapped in front of her to wake her up.

Levi giggled lightly "I was saying… what did you wear on those trips to the beach?"

Crystal looked at her with a blank face and answered "Nothing"

The petite bluennete blushed a strong shade of red and stuttered "W-w-w-what? Nothing?"

"Oh my, you and Vlad must have had some fun then" Said a very cheerful Mirajane.

Crystal instead just gave them a deadpanned look. "What is with humans and being naked? I wear clothes to not embarrass my beloved in front of others but there is no shame to be on your birthday suit. It´s perfectly normal." Levi´s blush seemed to get redder and Mira just chuckled amused.

"I guess that nagas have a different opinion about what is normal. Anyway, you will need some swimsuits for the resort. They don't allow exhibitionist." Levi managed to gather herself up and took Crystal´s wrist and smiled "Let´s go shopping"

The naga returned the smile and raised from the chair. "Lead the way."

* * *

Vlad was feeling like a kid in a candy store, well on the inside, on the outside he was more stoic than a statue. His eyes glimmered with a mad spark and his sword was thirsty for blood. He was at the entrance of the cave and there where four mages standing protectively in front of Trish and a dozen more bandits surrounding him.

"This is the one that beat you Trish? He doesn´t look like much to me." Asked a blue haired teen that looked like a male version of the girl. Just a little more taller and rough looking.

"Don´t get overconfident Gary. He beat your sister and ten of our man alone." Spoke a girl next to him.

"No need to worry your little head Yuna. He has no chance now that´s for sure. Hey you! You are surrounded and have no chance of escape. If you submit now we might just break a few bones." Another teenage with brown messy hair and thin complexion. He transformed his arms in those of a reptile with claws and hard green scales.

Trish looked pale and was gasping for air. She shot a glare at him but flinched when he made eye contact with her. "Greetings gentlemen, and lady´s..." He said will watching the other girl that was standing between the blue haired teen and a blond young man with a cloak and a staff. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and she was a foot shorter than him at least. At least twenty bandits where ready to butcher him, weapons draw and pointing at him. "I was just taking a stroll by these forests and stumbled upon your lovely cave. Would someone be some kind to show me where the graveyard is? I wanted to visit a friend." Even if it was just to mess with them, there really was a graveyard not to far from the town. Some kilometers in the same direction, was another town where the guild building Blue Pegasus was located. Using too much power would have brought unnecessary attention.

"Then allow us to lead you there… to reside permanently!" Shouted the blond and pointed his staff at him. " **Fire bullet** " A great stream of fire was summoned from his staff and launched it at Vlad.

The Wizard Hunter smirked darkly and raised his left hand a little and murmured " **First Pillar Power Drain** ". A big white crystal obelisk emerged from the ground and took the stream of fire head on halfway of its target. The entire fire spell was absorbed into the obelisk and started to glow orange. The blond was surprised that his spell was so easily blocked and growled at him.

"Allow me to show you a true offensive spell. **Second Pillar Bloodlust** " He raised his right hand and in an instant a dozen of crimson obelisks emerged from the ground impaling the bandits in a gruesome and bloody display mixed with multiple horrifying screams. The four mages paled after such a cruel and terrible scene. Not giving them time to process the shock, Vlad pointed Amy to the black-haired girl and fired another deadly magic projectile. To his surprise, the girl managed to overcome the shock of the carnage and raised her hand holding some kind of amulet. When the red bullet was just a foot from her, a golden wall of light appeared and blocked the attack creating an explosion.

Once dust of the explosion vanished, the Wizard Hunter narrowed his eyes at the amulet. "What an interesting trinket. I am going to enjoy beating you to death with it and taking it as a trophy." He fired two more times, this time at her comrades but she managed to raise two separated walls to block them. Vlad grinned when he saw cracks appearing in the magical construct. It did have a limit and the girl seemed winded already. The more powerful the attack, the more magic she needed to pour into the amulet.

The three male teens decided that it was the time to return the favor. "Yuna, Finn cover us!" Shouted Gary while he ran to clash with his opponent holding a simple sword. The brown-haired boy was trying to flank him and was ready to rip him off with reptile claws once he found an opening.

"On it!" She responded and launched a volley of golden bullets to him. The blond teen looked pissed but nodded and fired a bolt of lighting with his staff.

Vlad gave them a bored look and raised a small wall of white obelisks that absorbed the ranged attacks. Then he sidestepped Gary´s sword and uppercut him in the chin with his gauntlet. Without looking, he kicked the other mage in the guts sending him flying against one of the crimson obelisks. The blue-haired teen backed away a couple of steps and spitted blood, but he kept trying to cut him with his sword. The Wizard Hunter dodged all his swipes easily and observed that his opponent was gaining speed and power every second of the battle. "An augmentation magic" He thought and decided that he was not going to give him the advantage. He grabbed his wrist the second he failed another swing of his blade and launched him onto the wall of white obelisks. " **False Pillar Inverted Vortex** " The voice of Vlad was demonic. A second before Gary collided with the pillars, they turned into a purple color and exploded into a black and violet sphere with a high pitch screech instead of a loud boom. Two seconds later, only a semi spherical crater remained. No body, no trace of blood.

"One less. Four more to go"

Trisha fell on her knees and stared where her brother was until now. Her mind shut down and couldn´t even scream in anguish of her loss.

"Finn, wait!" Ordered Yuna with tears running down her cheek. Finn ignored her and, enraged, ran with his staff glowing in a yellow light. Intending to end the bastard that killed his friend.

"Bold move kid" Vlad unsheathed his sword and in the blink of an eye, was behind Finn, blood droplets dripping from the tip of his blade. Followed by the sound of body hitting the ground, lifeless. "Three more to go"

Two magic sources skyrocketed in front of him. One was Yuna, and the other was the lizard boy. The last one seemed more feral now and with a green reptile tail with spikes. The girl eyes were yellow, face contorted in rage, and her amulet glowed brightly with the same color. Vlad, this time, unleashed a concentrated beam of crimson energy from Amy.

Yuna raised another shield of golden energy but the power of the weapon pushed her back a few inches. Taking advantage of his opponent standstill, the takeover mage tried to slash him from the side and chop his head off. He jumped to gain more speed, but when he was just a foot from his objective, he became immobilized completely. Pain erupted from his chest and he stopped feeling his legs. Blood started to escape from his mouth and his body slowly felt colder by the second. Under him, a red obelisk was piercing just below his heart.

Vlad watched in glee how the life of the mage next to him left his eyes while he kept his weapon firing a concentrated beam. The girl was shouting profanities at him while crying in rage.

"What a pity. If that amulet could defend and attack at the same time it would be worth the effort. But now… it´s only going to become a paperweight." The shield held until Amy´s magic container was depleted and so was Yuna´s. The girl landed on her but and couldn't move a muscle, she had no more energy left. The Wizard Hunter walked slowly to her, chin held high and a cruel smile on his lips. "And I didn't even need to drain you with my magic. What a puny little girl you are. But what should I expect? Today mages don´t train how they should to better themselves. Few have the drive to become better. Now die trash." He raised his foot to crush her chest but had to jump back to avoid losing his leg from Trisha´s blade.

"Stay away from her!" Growled Trish her eyes red from crying. She was still panting but her hold of her sword firm and was standing in front of Yuna.

"You are starting to become a bother. Disappear!" He stated and started to move his fingers in a specific and complicated pattern. " **Amaterasu Formula 28** " Three purple magic circles appeared in front of him and a second later, a giant pillar of black and purple magic engulfed the two girls and suffocated their screams of pain like they were in the void of space. When the spell ended, the girls where only two charred corpses with eyes plagued by horror and agony.

"Tch, not worthy of my time." After the massacre, Vlad returned to the town and gave the Major instructions to start the cleanup immediately. He drank a bit of wine while giving a more detailed report about the mages that he slaughtered and was pleased to know that they were just orphans from the town with no relatives. They where playing Robin Hood and hoped to bring the corrupt businessman down by suffocating his trade routes and stealing all his goods and… by what he had seen in the cave, where preparing to bring evidence to the rune knights. He couldn´t care less about that. A client was a client until he tried to backstab him. He was a professional and his only goal was to gain power and being able to slay Acnologia. The void in his heart needed to be filled with revenge, just like Crystal. Both needed to slay a dragon, and they where going to help each other to achieve that. In the meantime, he would have to satiate his thirst for revenge with violent battles.

Vlad left the town with the intention of spending his money in the closest casino without Crystal´s annoying rant about his bad luck. He decided to take a horse from the Major and rode at full speed along the road. He could have summoned one of his magic vehicles, but he preferred to deal with an animal than a machine right now.

He was passing next to a graveyard and his mind was busy replaying his little massacre when he felt a massive magic power just a mere kilometer from there. He stopped his horse and redirected it towards the source of the magic. Once he reached the top of a waterfall, he dismounted and summoned his modified long-range rifle. When he spied through the telescopic sight, his eyes widened when he saw a familiar blonde girl sitting in front of a grave. "Lucy Heartphilia" He whispered startled. The heiress looked drained but happy looking at the stars.

For a full minute, he kept watching her. Then his finger went to the trigger. "That magic power… if left unchecked it could spell trouble." His finger twitched but stopped. "But also… it could be helpful. Maybe… yes, she just needs a proper teacher and cut her ties with that guild. Hmmm, Lucy Heartphilia… what an interesting challenge." Vlad put away his weapon and turned his back on the celestial spirit mage. He rode away now thinking how to turn the blond teenage in his faithful servant, and many of his ideas where awful and heartless, more proper for a demon than a human. After all,… he was a true monster.


End file.
